


【柱斑】PY交易

by No_1492_the_ninth_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_1492_the_ninth_moon/pseuds/No_1492_the_ninth_moon
Summary: 金主包养梗。小资本家柱 X 养家穷逼斑。斑养泉土鼬佐。目前更到第十章，有辆假车。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
夜深人静，星光在脏兮兮的大气里模模糊糊的，千手柱间慢慢悠悠地沿着马路往家晃。刚刚入秋，周身凉风习习。他在刚刚的应酬中喝了点酒，并且在眼见普通的社交活动慢慢向不可描述发展时抓住机会尿遁了。因为离家不太远，柱间就叫司机直接把车开回公司，自己好散散步，顺便醒醒酒。  
柱间的手里掌着几家传统制造业公司，是继承了家里的产业，他却不和家族里的人一起去住城郊的连排大别墅，还是住在自己市中心高档小区的小独栋里，图的是个清净又方便。掏出门卡刷开自家大门上的电子锁、看着那两扇黑漆雕花金属门打开时候，柱间的心情还是十分放松的；待他迈步走进去、穿过前庭花园的小径时，他就蒙了。  
也不怪他。任谁在明知道空无一人的自家走得好好的，突然在黑暗里遇到个人也要蒙这么一下的吧。  
柱间第一时间就以为遇上闯空门的小贼，仗着打遍健身房无敌手的散打段位，不假思索地出手就要控制对方的行动；而后，也不知发生了什么，似乎是那人极其灵巧地矮身让过了他的手臂贴进了他的怀里——  
然后他就非常茫然地躺在了地上，腹部还残留着被重击的钝痛，看着天上零星模糊的光点，不知道是星星还是金星儿；击倒他的人就跨坐在他腰上，略微俯身看着他，长而蓬松的头发软软地扫在他裸露的颈间。  
当然更重要的是抵在他喉结下方一点的金属触感，冰冰凉凉，惊得他出了一头冷汗，彻底酒醒了。  
忽而云开月出，柱间便借中天投下的冷光看清了身上那人凌厉的眉眼——  
清丽月下，艳绝之色。  
柱间发愣间，那人提起一个慵懒且艳丽的微笑，低声问：  
“你，有没有兴趣，包养我？”

*  
千手柱间有个“梦中情人”。  
玩笑，玩笑。  
那天，酒店豪华的大宴会厅里，水晶大吊灯淋漓的光斑底下，所谓上流社会的酒会上，西装革履、华服长裙的人聚成一个个小群，挂着得体的笑容，假模假式地互相恭维，说着空洞无意义的话。柱间端着红酒在其中穿梭，盘算着什么时候开溜比较合适。  
他开溜的难度是随着时间提升的，因为他渐渐成了这种小群的中心。  
柱间以去洗手间的名义成功摆脱了几位急切展示自己的适龄女性，转了两圈后，到大厅的另一头躲清静。他手里的红酒见了底，被他随手搁在某张桌上，大厅里的空气有一股令他不舒服的封闭味道，他有些心不在焉地松了松领结，走神中注意到作为背景音乐的钢琴声突然停了。  
他转过头去，正看见两位钢琴师交接。从三角钢琴前站起来的那一位脸上带着些疲惫和解脱的神情，新来的那一位与他打个招呼后坐下，表情冷淡。新来的钢琴师披一头蓬松乱翘的长发，身形颀长，背影挺拔，礼服似乎不太合身，袖子略有些短了，露出一截腕子连带那双修长的手都白得晃眼。  
那位年轻的钢琴师活动了一下十指，将双手摆上那八十八个琴键，流畅的音符便轻巧地跃动着，穿过柱间的耳膜敲打在了他的心上。那是什么感觉呢？像午后的阳光流过飘着面包气味的街角，像空屋里自得其乐旋转的尘埃，像廉价糖果在舌尖融化的甜香，像从指尖脱出的彩色玻璃珠，像走着走着突然跳起舞来的一小段时光。只是一首三拍子的小舞曲，柱间却觉得自己仿佛穿过了一切被抛弃的美好又琐碎的世界。  
乐声戛然而止，柱间走过去的脚步轻微地一顿；随即钢琴声又响起来，风格却徒然沉重起来，听不出一丝先前轻快的味道；哀伤与悲痛愈发浓重、愈发庞大时，曲调突转激昂，狂热地昂扬之后紧接一段急促密集的琶音。直到强有力地结尾后好一阵，柱间才重新听见大厅中嘈杂的人声。  
于是柱间终于得以在两曲的间隙走过去问一句：“您好，请问这是什么曲子？”  
年轻的钢琴师做了几下简单的手操，抬头看了他一眼，冷淡地回应：“没有名字的曲子。”  
然后他又弹起来了，先是肃穆庄严的调子，又转而描绘起了祭典的狂欢。柱间站在他身边看他白皙的十指在黑白琴键上舞蹈，认真地完成着近乎炫技的曲子，尽管大厅中没有一人在乎。又一曲毕，他回过头来问柱间：“你喜欢什么曲子？”  
柱间温和地笑笑：“我对古典音乐一窍不通。”  
他也笑了，一点狡黠，一点纯然的好笑：“谁说这是古典？”他的指尖轻快地敲出一个三拍的节奏，“这是——爵士。”  
“我甚至不知道什么是爵士。”柱间回答。  
“当你听到一支曲子的时候，”钢琴师随意又慵懒地用指尖抚过整列琴键，而未碰响任何一个音，“如果无法将它归到哪一类去，它就是爵士。*”  
那时候，柱间将将在生意里上手，为人做事谨小慎微，于酒会上对人情往往推脱不及，才会被几个二世祖拉到二楼“特殊服务区”。  
“哎呀，千手家的大少爷！这也不喜，那也不爱，您这是要出家吗？”  
人称“天忍”的日向家大公子，早已在家里扶助下掌了自家的分公司，一逮着机会便要挤兑柱间几句，这一次更是铁了心要给柱间难堪，伙同志村家、猿飞家、竹取家的几个纨绔子弟，硬是将柱间拖进了这声色犬马之中。  
那什么什么高档会所自然是在楼上留了日向公子专用的包间，不必叫他们多操什么心。柱间僵坐在角落，面无表情地看着莺莺燕燕们轻车熟路地簇拥在几人周围，也有姑娘往他身上蹭，被他礼貌地拒绝了。  
没一会，柱间便下定决心起身告辞，出了门在大厅看了一圈，钢琴师又换了人，不觉有些失望。他坐在酒店前庭的花园里吹风醒了醒酒，可能是今儿一整天水喝的有些多，估算了一下回家的时间，还是选择返回酒店解决三急。  
于是柱间一进卫生间就被惊到了。  
原来他全身都这么白。柱间有些懵地想。  
眼前这具属于男性的身躯矫健而有力，仿佛草原上搏击的豹或是林间奔跑的鹿，在卫生间强烈的暖光下白得刺眼，好似极昼的阳光照在终年不融的冰川上；眼熟的黑长炸被草草绾在脑后；他双臂上举，将一盆水浇在自己身上，水流顺着饱满肌肉线条流淌着，像河流从崇山峻岭中冲出，淌过广袤的大地，最终摔碎在他无暇的赤足边，有一些细碎的水花溅到柱间的脸上，冰凉冰凉。  
“看够了么？”  
那低沉的讥诮传到柱间耳中时，他才意识到自己似乎盯着对方过于久了。  
“啊啊……抱歉……”柱间赶忙转身找到小便池解决自己的生理问题，尽量忽略背后发生了什么。  
回身洗手时，那人已经套上了宽松的T恤和长裤，长发也放下来了，发尾正捏在他自己手里，被送在水龙头下揉搓冲洗。柱间尽量目不斜视地在隔着比较远的地方洗手，出门时才貌似不经意地回看了一眼。  
女卫生间里两个姑娘抱怨恩客的聊天传来，柱间侧头听了一会，脑子在酒精作用下转成一堆糨糊，甩了甩头，没在意，就离开了。

*  
“那什么，有话好好说……”柱间保持着被人按在地上的姿势，尽量保持着冷静的口吻以免刺激到对方，“我觉得你可以把刀先拿开……”  
骑在他身上的美人似乎愣了一下，发出一声轻轻的嗤笑，然后柱间颈上的那点寒凉的金属就消失了。他提着那串钥匙在柱间眼前晃了晃，发出“哗啦啦”的响声。  
“吓着你了？”他起身让柱间从地上起来，终于露出一个类似局促的表情，“我没想……最近总是有些反应过度。”  
柱间站起来，拍了拍身上的土，突然反应过来。  
“等下，你刚刚说——”  
“我问你有没有兴趣包养我。”对方倒是毫无心理压力般重复了一遍。  
“……我觉得剧本不应该这样发展。”柱间按住自己的额头，“你确定你的台词不是‘把钱交出来！’或者‘银行卡密码多少！’什么的吗？”  
看着对方似乎有些迷惑地眨了一下眼睛，柱间忍不住笑了。  
“如果是求包养，一般不应该来点暗示啊、勾引啊之类的……为什么你会搞得像入室抢劫一样？”柱间收起笑容，十分严肃地说，“你这业务不熟啊。”  
“没办法，”对方反而笑了一下，回应着，“头一次。”  
太可爱了。柱间内心简直要捂脸了。他大概明白刚刚是他自己先动了手，于是被人条件反射地回击了。  
“门口有电子锁，你是怎么进来的？”柱间往房里走，身后的人自然而然地跟了上来。  
“那种锁很好解决。”他回答，指间旋出一张图案都被磨花的卡，“随便一张废弃的IC卡，改写一下里面的程序就可以了。”看着柱间感兴趣的目光，他便继续说，“这种锁无非就是读取卡中特定的字符串，也就是密钥，简单来说，我将卡中的密钥改成随便什么数字，然后加上一个&和一个恒等式……”  
这种人，怎么会出卖自己呢？柱间直接将人带回了家里。  
一定是遇到了什么困难吧。  
千手柱间一直是个热心的好人。  
小时候他还不乐意继承家里的生意，憋着一股劲闷头学习，高考完跟家里没打一声招呼就报了B大医学院，跑去学临床，立志要做一名救死扶伤的白衣天使，为建设社会主义做贡献，把自家老爹气得直跳脚。  
就是这种大爱无私的好人。  
虽然我并不想……但这个人确实挺有趣的。柱间想。能交个朋友最好了。  
他们在客厅里面对面坐下时候，柱间端正了态度，问了他的名字。  
宇智波斑——很好听的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
日头高悬，楼道里倒是阴凉，宇智波斑小跑着送下最后一份快件，略略松了一口气。方才电梯被一家装修的占着，他只能抱着那一摞沉甸甸的包裹走步梯爬上十七楼，再从高往低一家家敲门。  
胳膊酸痛，腿像灌了铅一样沉重，斑走出楼道时习惯性地做了几下手操保护十指的灵活度，毕竟是恰饭的家什。裤兜里的手机响了，德沃夏克的第九交响曲只出了一声就被接起，是带土的班主任。斑一直听那中年女人怒气冲冲地责备他，整整十分钟，才好声好气地向她道歉。  
斑看了看时间，把快递公司给配的小电驴还回去，跨上自己那辆铃被人偷了的破自行车，长腿一蹬，一骑绝尘，生生把一辆稀里哗啦的二八杠骑出了ZIPP的风采，风一样从道两边停着的江淮日产桑塔纳旁呼啸而过。  
宇智波带土今年十八，在市里一所公立普高念高三。感谢国家的义务教育和学费减免政策，斑好歹能凑出供这小子念高中的钱来，也不至于把鼬和佐助搞得失了学。然而带土这死小子不争气，刚开学不过一个月，已经是第三次逃学了。  
斑也算是轻车熟路地穿过一串七拐八弯的小巷子，看门的小网管远远就瞅见了他，回身向屋里喊：“带土！你叔来了！”  
然而斑没给他机会，一个小漂停在这家破且小的网吧门前，下车，进门，没一会，揪着后领子把带土拖出来。  
五年前斑把这小子捞到自己身边的时候可没想到这个。那会的带土虽说正值中二，成绩在那所花费不菲的私立初中里可是数一数二，斑自己还只是个大学生，手里没什么钱，只能给他办了转学去市重点初中，没想到这小子的成绩一落千丈。所有人都觉得他考上市重点高中是十拿九稳的事，结果他就只勉强擦过了他们这片儿普高的录取分数线。  
斑没怪他，只是躲着家里的三个孩子暗自神伤了一阵，连泉奈都不知道——那会高二升高三的泉奈已经住校了。  
带土这是心理问题，要做心理干预，斑自觉他没这个本事。  
叛逆青少年的教育真是任重而道远啊！  
斑拎着带土扔在车后座上，也没管他坐稳就一蹬车飞驰出去，带土不得不赶紧抱住他的腰才没直接掉下去，一米八几的大男孩在窄窄的后座上几乎缩起来。一拐弯进了菜市场，斑下了车推着慢慢走，带土也跳下车来，沉默地跟在他身后。  
入了秋还是晒得狠，菜市场处处扯着布竖着牌儿，卖家躲在一片片遮阳棚底下，此时买菜的多是挎着菜篮的中年妇女，能靠着菜堆里拣出的蔫巴巴的那几棵据理力争以获得最优价格；老年人的时间是在早市刚开，能赶上最新鲜的那一拨。此处人声鼎沸，挤挤挨挨，地上没走几步就有一滩什么水果摔碎的不明物质，不少肥硕的绿头蝇攀附其上大快朵颐，一有人经过便如轰炸机般哄然而起，随后再纷纷降落回去。  
斑走得不快，一圈下来，车筐里只多了一捆小葱和一把韭菜，又走了几步，添了一大块豆腐。带土垂着头走在后面，在斑停下买菜时，就用脚尖碾弄地上的小块碎水泥。突然，斑的手就伸到了他眼前，几乎杵到他鼻尖上。那修长白净的手里提着一袋鸡蛋，用红色的塑料网装成圆柱形。  
“提好了，要是碎一颗，我就打烂你这狗头。”  
带土缩缩脖子，接过那袋鸡蛋，小声嘀咕：“打烂算了，就不用念书了。”  
“这个我回去再跟你算账。”斑推着车心平气和地说，头都不回，反而叫带土心里一阵翻腾。  
又买了几颗土豆和几颗西红柿，斑担心它们会对车筐里的豆腐造成不可逆的严重损伤，就把它们挂在了车把上。他盘算了一下中午的菜色，检查了后座放着的带土和鸡蛋，满意地跨上车一路回了家。  
泉奈去上大学以前，这个不足四十平的小阁楼里一共住了他们五个。这片居民楼年代久远，一直说要拆的，却光听雷声不见雨点，倒是水电暖都越发不稳当起来，斑当时租它就是图便宜，如今也算有点积蓄，也琢磨过换个条件好点的地方。  
进门随手把菜搁在墙边的灶台上，斑打开斜顶上的窗通风，回身瞟了一眼小心翼翼放下鸡蛋的带土，往那有点塌的旧沙发上一坐，拍拍身边示意带土坐下。  
带土不坐，站在斑面前，低着头，脖子梗着，浑身紧绷，眼神里藏着一只小豹子。  
斑也不强求，往后一靠，抬头看他：“为什么逃课？”  
“我不念了。”带土硬邦邦地答。  
斑面无表情地闭上眼，抬起右手捏了捏自己的睛明穴，左手拇指和食指下意识地搓了搓：“再说一遍。”  
“我不念了！”带土横下一条心，变声期的少年有些嘶哑地喊出来，“我根本就不是这块料！”  
“喔。”斑冷漠地应了一声，睁开眼瞧着带土似看戏一般，“还有？”  
“让我念书就是浪费家里的钱！”带土双拳紧握着贴在身侧，“你哪还拿得出钱来……我已经十八了！不如让我去打工！”  
“小孩子不要想那么多。”斑的面上看不出什么表情，“该念书的时候就去念，我养你不是为了叫你打一辈子工的。”  
“我不是小孩子了！你十八的时候在念书吗！”带土反唇相讥。  
“在。”斑凉凉地回应。“我退学时候已经十九了。”  
这句话终于彻底刺激到了带土：“我就是讨厌你这种！你自以为是！老是觉得别人跟你想要的一样！我根本就不想念书！我学不会就是学不会！考不上就是考不上！但你从来也不在乎！你以为你做了什么巨大的牺牲！所以别人就得按着你的想法来了吗！你都不想知道我乐意不乐意！”  
斑没再说什么，站起来一脚踹在带土的大腿侧。他力气不小，带土一时没站稳摔在地上，下意识双手抱头缩成一团。从前不管他怎么作，斑都没打过他。其实带土已经长得比斑高了，但他没有一点反抗的心思，只觉得自己活该。  
但等了好一会，斑都没再动他。带土松开手偷眼看过去，看见斑闭着眼，胸口剧烈起伏，一手将胸口的T恤揪成一团，一手扶在沙发上，手指青筋突起，几乎完全扣进布料里。  
与看起来恰巧相反，斑其实并不喜欢用暴力来解决问题。带土默默躺在地上，心知斑动手的一刻就已经向他认了输，却感觉不到一丁点获胜的喜悦，反倒愈发难受。  
“过来。”好一会之后，带土才听见斑唤他，一骨碌爬起来，腿上被斑踹到的地方一阵生疼，他忍了忍，装作若无其事的样子走近斑。  
斑又坐在沙发上了，脚边搁着从桌子底下拖出来的白色小箱子，手里捏着一瓶红花油，见带土过来，用眼神示意他趴下。带土把裤子解开，顺从地趴在了斑的腿上。受伤的位置比较靠后，这会看不太出来，但过一阵定会散出一片青紫。  
“这事没得商量。”斑沉沉地、不容置喙地说。  
斑的手指凉凉的，沾了药油在带土的伤处按揉，带土觉得这种廉价红花油的味儿也太冲了，刺得他想哭，于是他咬牙把眼泪逼回去。然而斑似乎误以为自己按的他疼了，手上的动作越发轻柔。  
涂完药，斑在带土的后腰上拍了拍：“去，接佐助放学。”  
带土推着那辆破自行车出门的时候，斑撑着头在沙发上靠了几秒，眉宇间显出一丝转瞬即逝的疲惫，随即起身去洗手，收拾买回来那一堆的菜。  
韭菜择了切段，土豆削皮切丝，在水里焯一下，再马上泡进凉水里，萝卜切片，豆腐切丁，再切上些葱花，煤气灶打着，油盐酱醋在斑手里过一遭，待带土载着佐助回来时，桌上已经放了一盘韭菜炒鸡蛋、一盘醋溜土豆丝、一盘小葱拌豆腐和一盘糖拌西红柿，都装在饭盒里，热气腾腾，空气里充斥着米饭在锅里残酷煎熬的香气。  
斑正把锃亮的不锈钢保温桶盖上盖子，佐助伸长脖子张望了一下，对饭盒里的西红柿发出抗议：“别给我哥放那么多糖。”  
“那就都进了你肚子了。”斑浑不在意，“或者你能叫他老老实实把一碟不放糖的番茄都吃下去？”  
佐助想了想，勉强认可地点了点头，驾轻就熟地上前提起大保温桶。斑解下围裙随手扔在沙发靠背上，拎起叠在一起的饭盒，数出四个人的筷子往袋子里一装。两人下了楼，带土就在门外，趴在自行车把上百无聊赖，他已经窜得比斑要高了，长腿斜支着地，屁股撅着，一见两人出门就把车子扶正。斑随手把饭盒递给他就要伸手接过车把，没想这小子不接也不松手，看着斑，朝后座努了努嘴。  
这小子是要改朝换代？斑啧了一声，眉毛挑了挑，提着饭就坐后座去了。  
佐助怀疑地看了带土几眼，然而斑都默许了，只能提着保温桶坐上了前杠，回头瞪了带土一眼，满脸写着“你敢把我摔下去要你好看”。  
索性医院不算太远，带土也没出岔子，吭哧吭哧地把三个人送到了，但他嘴欠啊，停车时候还问：“胖助你是不是又变沉了？”收获佐助白眼一双。  
鼬的病房位置比较偏，有堵墙挡了半拉窗口，采光不太好，所以长年开着灯。他们拎着饭进门时，鼬正坐在床上看书。  
“……如果大地的每个角落都充满了光明/谁还需要星星，谁还会/在寒冷中寂寞的燃烧……谁愿意/一年又一年/总写苦难的诗……”*  
“我记得这个不要求背诵默写吧？”带土偏头看了一眼鼬读的内容。  
“不要求。”鼬合上书放在一边，掀开被子下床来，“只是我喜欢。”  
斑从床底下拿出小桌板支起来，佐助一一打开餐盒，抽出一双筷子塞进鼬的手里，带土把保温桶一层层拆出来，再挨个盛上最后一层被斑装满压瓷实的米饭，鼬把床收拾了一下。  
鼬说过他们不必把饭都带来的，给他少少带一份就好，被斑、带土和佐助一起驳回了。佐助表示一家人就要一起吃饭，带土反问莫非你吃着我们看着么，斑说嫌分装太麻烦。  
就好像现在这样不麻烦一样。  
还没吃两口，斑就被护士叫了出去。剩下三个孩子的筷子就都停了，个个屏息凝神，然而医院的门隔音太好，什么都听不见。过了一会，斑回来，发现菜基本没少。  
“赶紧吃，都凉了。”斑若无其事地端起自己的饭坐回原先的小马扎上。  
先开口的反而是鼬：“医生怎么说？”  
斑淡定地把嘴里的东西都咽下去，才慢悠悠地说：“还是老一套，建议手术。”  
鼬又想说什么，斑举起筷子示意他闭嘴，他就没再出声。  
“我会想办法的。”斑夹起几根土豆丝，平和又不容置喙地终止了这个话题。  
和其他三个宇智波向四面八方支棱的不屈的炸毛不同，鼬有一头柔顺的长发，此时随他轻微的低头从肩头落进了饭碗里。  
佐助放下筷子，拢住哥哥的长发，从一旁的柜子上拿起一根皮筋帮他扎成一个马尾。  
饭后，斑说着出去买水果就跑了，留下带土、鼬和佐助洗碗擦桌子。医院后门就有个菜店，斑比对了一下几种水果的价钱，觉得还是梨比较划算，而且梨对肺好。  
摊主给梨过称的时候，斑有些心不在焉地盯着菜店的玻璃门上自己模糊的倒影，左手拇指和食指无意识地搓了搓。他曾经有烟瘾，后来戒了，但潜意识里对尼古丁的需求并不会变。  
鼬的病有成熟的治疗方案，手术成功率很高，后遗症也基本不会有，除了他拿不出十二万之外没有任何理由拖着。  
他一天打两份工，早上到中午，晚上到凌晨，一个月总共收入勉强到八千，扣去房租水电，还得给三个孩子攒学费。泉奈在大学拿的是全额奖学金，从上了大学开始就没要他出过一分钱，他一直觉得亏欠了弟弟，但也没有一点办法。  
斑付了钱接过摊主递过来的梨，出门时候被阳光晃了一下，伸手在眼前挡了挡，一段记忆就这么毫无防备地跳了出来：  
斑只是个在豪华酒店附带的小酒吧里弹钢琴的，经理却突然叫他去给二楼的某个包房送酒——无法拒绝，这个月工资还没发——包房里光影斑驳，突然有人在他屁股上掐了一把，他忍了——  
后面的事情实在有些乱，斑似乎将某个弱不禁风的大少爷放倒在了沙发上，他觉得自己已经尽量轻柔了，但世间哪有那么多理可讲呢？  
最后经理还是被又一次叫来，结局自然是斑独自在卫生间里冲掉一身酒气，再就着洗手液将长发上油腻腻的奶油一点点搓掉。  
那个将一整瓶红酒浇在他身上的纨绔子弟拍着他的脸说——  
斑的脚步徒然就轻快起来，像是终于抛弃了什么沉重的包袱。  
自由固然不能为金钱所买到，却可以为金钱所卖掉。**  
尊严也是。  
斑再走进鼬的病房时，佐助和带土在一旁的空床位上睡着了。饭盒和保温桶都已经洗干净放在桌上，鼬还在读初三的语文课本。斑去水房洗了梨，回来在鼬的病床前削皮，小声哼着歌削出一条完整的梨皮。  
他将一颗白白的梨递给鼬，鼬放下课本定定地看他。  
斑将剩下的两颗梨放在柜子上。  
“好好复习吧。”斑擦掉手上的梨汁，最终还是揉了揉鼬的脑袋，“市重点要八百分才能上呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
“过去听过一种相当傲慢的说法，”千手柱间从直饮龙头上接了两杯凉水，把其中一杯递给斑，“B大的学生是可以在人群中一眼认出对方的。我一直觉得很夸张，不过现在看来也不无道理——容我问一句，你是不是B大毕业的？”  
“谢谢。”斑接过水，象征性地抿了一点，将杯子轻轻放在了桌上，“是肄业。”  
“你似乎对电子产品相当熟悉，”柱间兴致勃勃地追问，“计算机系？”  
“不。”斑有些自嘲地笑了笑，将先前用来破解电子锁的那张卡放在桌面上，推到柱间面前，“数学系。”  
待那白皙的指尖从卡面上移开时，柱间拿起了那张风格熟悉的学生卡。背面是柱间的母校清晰的校徽，正面是面前这人模糊褪色的照片，一旁写着姓名、学号和学院。  
“厉害！”柱间发自真心地夸赞，“能考进数学系的都是怪物啊！”  
“……”斑不知道该怎么接这个话，只好生硬地转了话题，“那你是——金融系？”  
“我是临床。”柱间爽朗地回答，“医学院的，应当比你的分数低了一大截。”  
不等斑做出什么反应，他便自顾自地讲下去：“要不是因为我那个弟弟也不想继承家业，也许我就已经是个实习医生了吧，大概，心外科什么的。”  
“很遗憾？”斑微微偏了偏头，挑起一边眉毛。  
“嗯。”柱间居然认真地点了点头，“但这也是作为哥哥应当承担的责任啊。”  
斑认同地点了点头，看他的眼神里多了些许温柔，“我也有个弟弟，很聪明也很懂事。”他的指尖在玻璃杯的杯壁上摩挲了一下，“过于懂事了，有时候不清楚他有没有依着自己的想法做出选择，还只是为了顺应我的期望、或者更糟，被家里的情况绊住而做出那些有关自己人生的决定。作为哥哥，实在忍不住希望他能再任性一点，活得自由自在才好。”  
那么你呢？柱间端详着斑，将双手十指相合放在桌面上：“其实你蛮有才华的，为什么还要做这种事？”  
斑倒是毫不忸怩地回视他，十分坦然：“事发突然。就算我有通天的本事，也是需要时间的。”  
斑简要地讲了讲鼬的病情，柱间听罢恍然大悟。  
“如果是这样，我可以直接借你的。”柱间诚恳地表示。  
柱间不是没遇上过试图勾引自己的，通过各种方式暗示钱色交易的各色男女绝不在少数，更别说还有打着真爱旗号对他展开疯狂追求的。他倒是知道自己在这方面的名声，从他单方面强行推了和漩涡水户的婚约后，就有竞争对手总给他泼私生活混乱的黑水。然而千手集团作为本市实业龙头，坐着食品加工行业的头把交椅，靠的是产品实力而不是他千手柱间的名声，他也就从来没在乎过。  
凭他识人的眼力，柱间看得出斑的可信。扪心自问一句，若是他本人被生活逼上了绝路，能否有斑这般决断，实在是不好说。虽说这事跨出了主流的道德观，但也算不上什么罪大恶极的事情，反倒是斑这份不屈的坚韧和生活的热情叫柱间越发欣赏。  
斑是努力生活的人，柱间真的很想帮他一把。  
这家伙，居然是个单纯的好人吗？斑望进柱间的眼睛，考量着那份真挚的分量。虽然从逻辑上来看自己实在没什么值得千手柱间图谋的，然而……思绪溜向宇智波家的终局，斑按捺下自己蠢蠢欲动妄图交付出去的信任。  
“我不欠人情。”他简单地说。  
纯粹的利益关系才是最好的关系。斑判断自己承担不了任何风险，更计算不出人情债的边际效益。即使这并不是一种“公平”的交易，斑仍然会选择为对方提供自己能够提供的东西来进行交换。  
千手柱间究竟是何许人也？斑快速翻阅被他强行塞在脑子里的、本市诸位富婆款爷的风流韵事。  
虽然见了面实在难以相信，但在坊间消息里他确有大量风流债缠身。斑思忖。虽说这些黑料看上去难说有多可靠，但与他关系较近的日向、志村、猿飞、漩涡家的几个纨绔有一个算一个都是私生活混乱的主儿。和千手柱间订过婚的那位，漩涡家冉冉升起的商业新星水户，更是个换男友比换衣服还勤的女人。  
他总不能是朵出淤泥而不染的小白莲。  
其实真的出淤泥而不染的柱间此时也犯了难。他再次悄悄打量了斑几眼。  
错不了。斑这样腰细腿长颜值高的美人，绝对是男女通杀，放在哪个圈子都是抢手货。何况，即便双方的身份相差悬殊，柱间仍能从斑身上察觉到被小心隐藏的倨傲和试图掌控的倾向。他不错眼地注视着深潭般的那双黑瞳，平静的水面下是足矣令人感到冷酷的清醒理智，柱间能够从其中隐隐感到某种共鸣——他们是一类人。  
于是柱间点头同意了。斑露出了一点讶异的表情，似乎没料到会这么容易。  
反正。柱间轻松地想。只有答应了交易斑才会安心收下钱渡过难关吧，至于要不要对他做点什么就是我的事情啦。  
时间已经后半夜，忙活了一天的柱间发自内心觉得困，打了个呵欠，揉了揉眼睛，就准备去洗澡睡觉。  
客房似乎完全没有收拾过。放松下来后柱间的大脑就会开始时断时续的工作。沙发的扶手设计有点反人类，不太适合睡……我的床倒是够大。  
浴室里的水声停了，坐在床上打理自己那一头顺滑长发的柱间一转头差点被闪瞎。斑似乎没带睡衣，就随便围了一条浴巾，宽肩窄腰，流畅的肌肉线条，大腿在浴巾的摆动间若隐若现，整个人在日光灯底下白得反光。  
为什么男人也可以这么白？柱间分出一部分大脑思考这个问题时，斑的一条腿迈上床来。柱间保证在那个瞬间自己绝对没有往浴巾底下那片阴影看，因为当时他正盯着斑劲瘦的小腿，估摸着自己大概能用单手钳住对方伶仃的脚腕。回想起在前庭花园里的遭遇战，柱间对于斑这身肌肉的爆发力有相当直观的认识，但他不认为自己在有准备的情况下还会被斑轻易撂倒。  
就像得到许多人梦寐以求的宝物，就算自己不用也会在心里爽的一比。即便柱间并不打算对斑做什么，仍然会发自内心地觉得自己占了个大便宜。  
一直到斑靠近到突破了安全距离，柱间才反应过来，但已经来不及闪躲。斑一手抬起柱间的下巴，居高临下看着愣愣的柱间，若有所思地扫视过对方英武俊朗的脸庞，小麦色的强健胸膛和睡衣下的长腿。  
“我觉得你亏大了。”斑笑得有些邪气。  
“诶？”柱间眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到目前自己面对的状况。  
为什么觉得这个场景有哪里不对……  
“不，那个，我……斑，今天比较累……”柱间艰难地咽了一口唾沫，半仰着头对斑说。  
“这样。”斑表示理解地点点头，松开柱间退后一点，“那我去睡沙发。”  
“不用。”柱间阻止了斑，“就在这睡。”  
斑顺从地躺下了，规规矩矩地占了半边床。  
柱间用遥控器关了灯，两个人在黑暗里静默地盯着天花板。  
过了一会，柱间忍不住出声：“那个，你有没有想过，如果我拒绝了你，你要怎么办？”  
斑非常爽快地说：“去找漩涡水户。”  
“……”柱间认真思考了一下自己这位发小损友的审美，痛苦地意识到，如果真的让斑去，水户大概就又要换男人了。  
“如果水户也不行呢？”柱间觉得有点闷，悄悄向斑那边伸手，碰到了斑蓬松还带着潮湿水气的长发，就顺着摸了摸。  
“那就日向天忍。”斑毫不犹豫。  
“……你还真是考虑周全。”柱间想到日向家那个私生活极其混乱，见了美人就走不动道的B市一少，梗了一下，“他很渣的。”  
“无所谓。”斑平和地答，“我拟了一份很长的名单。”  
“为什么第一个来找我？”柱间问。  
“顺路。”  
柱间觉得房间里空气不流通，又热又闷，迷迷糊糊地过了一会，下床去开了窗户。  
夜风掀起窗帘，柱间躺回床上，侧过头，一线月光从窗帘的缝隙间漏进来，在斑光裸的肩头移动，鸦羽般的黑发滑落，与莹白的肌肤交相辉映。冲动总是来于某个瞬间，柱间意识到时，他已经紧紧捏住了斑的手腕，没有任何迟疑地翻身压在了斑的身上。斑的身体似乎比他的要凉一些，仅仅是肌肤的相触都能缓解他的烦闷。  
“怎么？不是说今天不想做？”斑完全没睡的样子，声音里甚至带着些懒洋洋的笑意。  
“我改主意了。”柱间慢慢俯下身去。  
然后柱间就醒了。  
他猛地从床上坐起来，身边空着，窗户关着，并且一点都不闷。闹钟没响，于是他默默地又倒了回去。  
原来是做梦啊……  
柱间苦笑着掀起被子看了一眼自己的一柱擎天。  
有轻微的响动穿过门缝溜了进来，敲碎了千手总裁在床上再苟一会的打算。他瞬间从床上蹦起来翻下床立正，贴在门上听了一下，确实有响动，而且……听起来是在厨房。  
于是他就在自家从没开过火的厨房发现了一锅热气腾腾的皮蛋瘦肉粥、一盘炸成金黄的馒头片和一个正在煎鸡蛋的斑。  
“不知道你平时吃什么，这次先随便做了。煎蛋喜欢溏心还是全熟？”斑回头看了他一眼，“还不洗漱？今天不上班？”  
柱间正盯着在他脑后晃动的扎成马尾的长炸毛，闻言只回答了第一个问题。  
“溏心。”  
等斑把早餐端上桌时，柱间正好穿戴整齐地从卧室走出来。  
平时柱间会再晚一点起，然后在去公司的路上随便买点面包之类的东西吃，忘记吃也是常有的事。  
不知怎的，柱间的好心情一直持续了整个上午，连董事会里的那几个倚老卖老的顽固分子都没能破坏他的心情，还能愉快地去面对他一直讨厌的大堆杂乱而琐碎的公司上市的准备工作。  
也许应当归功于那碗准确来说应该叫皮蛋火腿肠粥的皮蛋瘦肉粥吧。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
仔细叮嘱鼬叫他配合术前准备的医生前脚刚走，带土就“哐当”把病房门关上了；鼬咳了一会，强行止住，坐直身子硬拽过斑的手逼他直视自己；佐助把饭盒挨个打开，糖醋排骨的香气顿时冲破了消毒水味儿的结界妖娆地在几人周身打转。  
在场四人，有十二的佐助、十六的鼬和十八的带土，除了二十四的老男人斑，都正处于饥饿的青春期，即每顿都吃到胃胀，也会在半夜饿醒的年纪。土鼬佐三人不约而同地将目光汇集到那一满盒糖醋排骨上，又转向斑，再转回去，目光游移间与鼻尖萦绕的诱惑顽强地斗争了一会，纷纷败下阵来。  
堵门的带土默默地走回来端起饭碗；佐助咽了下口水，缓慢地一寸寸转过头来，满脸的悲壮；鼬松开了斑的手，沉声说：“吃完饭再交代。”  
斑似笑非笑地看着三人，一边的眉毛微微颤动：“一个个地，要翻天呐？”  
没人出声，佐助和带土已经忙于抢夺最大的一块排骨了，鼬也抄起筷子加入战局，快稳准狠地在带土的筷子上一敲，那块排骨就以迅雷不及掩耳之势被佐助戳在筷子尖，而后连残影都没留下就被强行塞进了鼬的碗里。带土切了一声，低头发现碗里多了一块排骨，抬头瞪了慢悠悠收回筷子的斑一眼，收回目光狠狠地扒了一口饭。  
“不要玩了，赶紧吃。”斑不紧不慢地夹起一筷子凉拌海带。  
待一盒排骨以肉眼可见的速度变成小半盒肋骨后，三位青少年才终于腾出嘴来说话。  
“斑，”鼬用餐巾纸抹去嘴角的酱汁，忧心忡忡地问，“你哪里来这么大一笔钱？”  
“大人的事你们就不用操心了。”斑平和地夹起一筷子醋溜土豆丝，“现在是九月，离中考、高考刚好九个月，你两个老老实实复习，还有你——成绩不错也不许掉以轻心，小学看不出真本事。”  
佐助小小地哼了一声，埋头专心吃饭；鼬看了斑一会，道一句“辛苦了”便垂下目光；只有带土死死盯着斑，不打算就这么叫他糊弄过去。  
“还是说清楚吧，老头子，”带土缓缓地说，“免得日后惹上麻烦。那种事我可不想再来一次。”  
斑没看他，筷子在碗里有一搭没一搭地拨拉了几下，好一会才保证：“不涉黑，不涉赌，不涉毒，不违法。不会有麻烦，有也是我的事。”  
“宇智波斑！”带土提高声音，尾音却在斑瞬间凌厉的目光中软了下去。  
佐助抬起头，安静地看了看斑又看了看带土，用手背蹭掉嘴边的饭粒。  
“换了份工作。”斑将筷子架在一粒米都不剩的空碗正中，“找了很好的老板，预支了一年工资。”  
带土皱眉，双眼因专注而微微眯起，仿佛有些隐约的猜测，却不敢相信自己。  
“以后我在家的时间就更少了，要学会照顾自己。”斑面无表情，“中午应该还能回来给你们做饭。带土，教了你这么久连顿面也煮不好，不指望你，我中午把晚饭一并做了，你记着热就是；鼬你煮鸡蛋能煮成蛋壳汤，就算出院之后也不要插手了；佐助，看这两个反面教材，以后就靠你了，有空我教你做饭。像之前的通宵夜班一样，晚上我也不回来睡，不用给我留门。别以为我不在就没人盯着你，带土，给我把作业都好好写着，不许翘课。鼬你自己知道怎么调理身体，佐助——”  
斑又絮絮叨叨念了他们一会，兜里的手机响了，起身出门去接电话。是快递公司的临时任务，斑把夜场的工作辞了，只剩下这一份工作，月工资三千二，还是他一直业绩出众、从纯粹的递送升职到分拣管理后才拿到的。  
斑靠在病房外的窗台边，习以为常地应下了额外的工作，挂了电话，看见带土沉默地向他走过来，手里提着一袋小番茄。  
“你……”带土似乎不知道该怎么开口，纠结了一会，“你的老板，是女人吗？”  
“不是。”斑安静地倚着墙，表情似有一点戏谑。  
带土的眼神露出惊诧，张了张嘴，勉强笑出来：“还以为你终于能吃上软饭了。”  
“没差别。”斑屈起食指敲了敲带土的额头，“别笑了，比哭还难看——也不许哭！”  
“我没要哭！”带土大声反驳，用力眨了眨眼睛，塑料袋在手里发出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
斑见他没什么要说的了，随手把手机装进裤兜里，打算赶去完成加班任务，刚一转身，衣摆被拉住了。一米八几的带土像个做错事的小学生一样，低着头，小声问：“一年？”  
“一年。”斑肯定地、稳稳地说。  
带土慢慢松开了斑的衣角，低头在斑的身上靠了一下——或者不如说撞了一下。  
“保护好自己——求你。”  
看着带土噔噔噔地顺着走廊跑去水房的背影，斑似乎叹了口气，又似乎没有。

*  
柱间和斑的同居生活就这样开始了。  
宇智波斑是严谨负责、认真可靠的摩羯座，他个人还有点完美主义倾向，所以，在做出这个决定前，他花了一些时间仔仔细细检索了关于包养关系中的权利义务的各种资料，为此不惜忍着头疼在绿丁丁文学城连看了十几篇金主文。  
经过他理智的分析总结，像是争宠撒娇逛街买包包之类的事情，他是真的做不到；所以他的任务应该主要有两个部分：照顾柱间的生活起居，以及陪睡。  
虽然第一晚上的陪睡失败了，但第一天的早饭投喂进行的非常成功，柱间非常开心地吃掉了整整一盘炸馒头，一大碗粥和两颗溏心煎蛋——其中有一颗本来是斑的，但柱间看起来真的太开心了，斑就默默地把自己的煎蛋也放到了柱间的盘子里。经询问确认了柱间中午不会回来后，斑估摸着柱间的中饭应该不用他操心，就放心地上班去了。  
斑将工作申请调岗到了仓储服务部，工资降到两千三，但上下班时间宽裕了不少，中午能赶回去给家里做顿饭，下午五点半就下班，刚好比柱间正常下班的时间早一点。  
斑所在的快递公司是一个购物平台的子公司，主要业务也就和本购物平台有关，仓储的岗位工作量与工资一样，波动很大，忙的部门跑断腿，闲的部门整天被动摸鱼。斑待着的这个部分管图书音像，正是闲得发慌。  
他一到岗先打开自己的二手笔记本，运行起模型计算，然后去干活。一般没多久就能处理完例行任务，返回来看运行结果。  
柱间给的卡里有二十万，鼬的手术费划去十二万，再留下三万，剩下的五万，斑一股脑转进了自己高中时开的那个股市账户里。那会宇智波家还繁盛时，斑靠打短线让他省下的零花钱翻了三倍，也让他终于有了离开家族的底气。于是他违抗了家族的命令，选了家里一直反对的专业，独自坐了二十多个小时的火车到遥远的B市上大学，从那之后便没有再与家里联系过。在开学第一天，斑看着讲台上的线性代数老师，心想这应当就是自己的未来。  
真叫个世事无常。  
模型跑完了，斑将结果列成表，再对照股市的数据，择出三支号码，再打开另一个模型计算——反复几次后，将五万都投入了其中一支。  
幸亏还没忘完。斑下意识地啃了啃铅笔的尾端，摸了摸兜里省图书馆的借书证，在心里给自己开了一张书单，包括数论、复变函数、常微分方程、抽象代数、数学模型和离散数学。

*  
日常下班的柱间一边盘算着叫什么外卖一边推开家门，正看见斑在门厅换鞋。他在那件领口过大的半袖外面套了一件薄外套，袖口有缝过的痕迹。  
“要出门？”柱间往书房走，没两步就发现地面被擦过，还没干，就停下了。  
“什么食材都没有，去趟超市。”斑换好鞋，抬头看了他一眼，示意他不用在意地面，“等我一下，我回来再擦就是。”  
柱间自己从不在家里开火，全靠外卖维持生活的样子，家里确实什么都没有，想起斑做的简单的早餐，眼睛一亮：“我和你一起去。”  
斑似乎颇感意外地看了他一眼。柱间随手把公文包往门口的柜子上一扔就推着斑出门，好一会才想起来：“对了，超市怎么走啊？便利店倒是就在对面……”  
“……左拐，两条街外。”  
“哦哦，那开车去吧。”  
“你这么多年到底是怎么活下来的……”斑似乎忍不住吐槽了一句，又马上意识到自己言辞的不妥之处，有些紧张地抿了抿唇。  
柱间一副没有感觉到任何异常的样子，自然而然地答：“外卖啊。附近的外卖就没有我没吃过的……啊，其实家里还有点泡面和压缩饼干吧。”  
斑的身体放松了一些，有些新奇地重新打量了柱间一会，收回目光才说：“听起来够惨的。”

*  
斑稍作思考后，从几种酱油里拿起一瓶放进身后的手推车里：“再去冷藏那边——”  
柱间点点头，推着小车跟在斑身边。  
嗯？！  
斑默默蹲下，对着架子上码的整整齐齐的盐和味精扶额。  
什么时候……那推车进门时明明还在我手里。  
“怎么了？”柱间还毫无所觉，“肚子不舒服吗？”  
“不……没有。”斑胡乱拿了一袋味精，站起来放进推车。  
柱间看出了他的不自在，暗暗笑了笑，决心慢慢消减掉斑这种生疏感，当他是普通的室友就好。进入调料区前先过生鲜区，斑推着车停在蔬菜堆旁，在架子上挑挑拣拣，拿起一颗心里美仔细端详，柱间就在一旁看他。就是这个时候，柱间突然对自己多了个同居人这个事实有了实感：意味着下了班回来，有人在家里等着，在缺了生活用品时一起去逛超市，讨论下顿饭的菜色。他的下属视他为头狼般追随，他的家族将他当做太阳般仰仗，他却觉着身边从来空荡荡。  
活着，离生活还是有一段距离。忽然之间，他冷清的活着就脱离了按部就班的步调，蒙上了一层暖融融的生活气息。  
“……喂！没听到吗？”突然斑的声音打断了柱间的走神。  
“啊？”柱间回过神来，挠了挠头，“你问什么？”  
“我问你，”斑似乎已经叫了他很多遍，神情活像只放了气的河豚，无奈地重复，“想吃烧茄子还是青椒肉丝？”  
看着斑左手举着青椒右手举着茄子的样子，柱间实在没忍住笑出声来，然后在斑不明所以的目光中轻咳一声止住笑：“小孩子才做选择，成年人的回答当然是——”  
斑“啧”了一声，回身扯了两个塑料袋将茄子和青椒都分别装起来：“那就别剩下。”  
看着斑东张西望找称量台，两只手提得满满，柱间自然而然地推起车跟在了斑的身后，从生鲜区拿了新鲜蔬菜和水果，到调料区拿了油盐酱醋糖、花椒大料干姜，转到鲜肉柜台称了一小块猪肉，又在杂粮区提了一小袋米。  
柱间刷卡付账时候还在想，好像这样也挺不错的。

*  
饭后，柱间就到书房去了。  
居然把工作都带回来处理，真是……斑感叹了一下。  
有些人看起来是个总裁，其实过着996的日子。  
斑洗了碗出来给带土打了个电话，得到家里一切正常的消息，放下心来，从包里拿出自己的电脑。这二手笔记本是他上了大一之后用兼职做家教的钱买的，上一任机主是个机佬，热衷于装机改机，对笔记本的爱护超过眼珠子，若不是看上了新的小妖精，断不会将糟糠妻出手回血。所以，这本虽然机型老了点，性能倒是一流，连U家新出的《刺客信条：长安》都能顺畅带动。不过宇智波斑不玩那个。  
真是怀念啊。斑打开了《战国风云4》，Stream*显示出了更新的界面。  
《战国风云》是一系列历史策略游戏，第一部出来时斑还是个初中生，义无反顾地入了坑，从此开启了“对着一张世界地图嗨一天”的有病生活。同一家公司出的游戏里，从《忍军之王2》，到《火之雄心4》、《群星：无限月读》他都有几百个小时的游戏时长，到大一时已经在平台上发过数篇攻略、甚至为《战国风云4》写过一个Mood。  
然后就戛然而止了。  
更新完成了。斑运行游戏时发现右下角闪烁着留言图标，点开一看，是以前联机打过《战国风云》和《群星》的小伙伴，俩人是在平台论坛认识的。最开始，对方在斑的攻略底下写了一篇长评，还对那篇攻略做了改进和修正，令斑惊为天人；随后斑发现对方写的攻略也非常精到，竟然与自己的思路如出一辙。这种策略类游戏，时间长、过程枯燥、九成九的性质是单机，本来就很小众，遇到同好都不容易，何况是这种“灵魂之友”，斑自然是留言加好友约战三连，俩人在大陆上各自治国，你来我往地相互征伐，互有输赢。只是斑在得知家里出事后就再没有打开过游戏了，自然与他断了联系。  
斑打开对话窗口，那个挂着“廓庵入鄽垂手”的窗口显出一大堆未读信息。斑拉下来看了看，都是在问他什么时候再联机，过去的五年从未间断。最新的一条显示是两分钟前，斑轻轻笑了笑，回了一条：  
“现在，来吗？”

*  
柱间调整完木叶的国策，看着地图，怎么看怎么觉得版图的轮廓不好看，想了想，决定吞并川之国来让版图看起来更像一个正方形，突然发现右下角有五年前失踪的小伙伴的消息，稍微感动了一瞬，就赶紧打开。  
感叹自己的小伙伴还是这个懒得打字的性子，柱间抓住机会迅速向那个窗口回复：  
“来！”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5  
廓庵入鄽垂手：为什么拒绝结盟？  
龙炎放歌：做敌人更有趣。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：那你的领土我就收下了。  
龙炎放歌：你的国际好感度。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：为你的话，值得。不过是四十年的经营，即使直接清零、挂上扩张的恶名也不算浪费。况且待我的木间大公娶了你家真雪公主，一切都不成问题。  
龙炎放歌：就凭你的工业化程度？  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你来一试便知。  
龙炎放歌：呵。  
柱间扫视过自己的铺天盖地的七步二炮，港口的舰队蓄势待发，预备兵员是满的，国库充裕，外交上众多盟友，备战已进行了半年，各项数值都够高。屏幕的光打在柱间的脸上留下深刻的阴影，柱间温和地一笑，拉出选项任命王弟门间为将军，再次向自己强大的邻国发送联姻请求，再次收到拒绝文书后直接宣战。  
激战持续了三个月，两国在大河南贺川附近打了几场，期间柱间很是好好体会了一番龙炎放歌的战术操作，一边被锤一边重温旧梦十分感动，虽然柱间这边的军力是对方的1.5倍，打出的战损比却基本是1：1。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：经济还撑得住吗？  
龙炎放歌：人力还撑得住么？  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你呀，非要嘴硬！战线马上到你首都了。现在把真雪公主嫁过来，我考虑留你一个省。  
龙炎放歌：休想！放马过来！  
战线终于推进至对方首都，已经又拖了四个月，柱间的表情凝重起来。邻国的消息显示老国王病逝，二十一岁的真雪公主加冕为女王，正式临朝执政，并认回了一位私生的王弟清泉。柱间看了眼日期和自己见底的后备兵源，内心斗争了一会，还是指挥军队开始攻打邻国的首都，一周后，全军挂上了“饥饿”、“冻伤”的debuff，即便柱间努力操作并颁布了不少政令稳定军心，战损比还是达到3：1，士气迅速见底。  
龙炎放歌：凛冬将至.jpg  
廓庵入鄽垂手：！！！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你居然真的烧自己首都？！  
柱间赶紧召回军队，向盟友求援，并提高了动员等级，准备结束战争。此时结束的话，自己的战争分数仍然足够要到对方的产煤省，可以缓解国内的能源危机。  
对话窗口又跳出一条消息。  
龙炎放歌：Adieu.  
屏幕上跳出的消息显示铁杆盟友被对方盟国截住，处于交战中，本在观望的几个国家更是出兵无望。柱间眼睁睁看着对方一口气将他的部队从南贺川下游撵到上游，赶紧指挥兵员暂时撤退巩固战线，才免于被对方一鼓作气反推回国内。  
这头稳住阵脚后，柱间刚缓了一口气，他的盟国国王突然暴毙，新王上任没两天立马宣布加入战争——对自家的前盟国宣战。  
这AI什么情况？天要我亡啊这是！柱间打开前盟国的页面查看，发现对方竟然和龙炎的国家定了贸易协定。柱间向交战国发去停战协议，对方没有立刻回复。  
龙炎放歌：现在把木间大公送来给真雪女王做情夫，我考虑考虑。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：没有这个选项啊！  
柱间再查看自家舰队情况，长叹一声。龙炎的部队很凶，但推进他国界没多远就不再前进，也不打算要这几块地，是看准了他人力不足的短板，准备打到他国力衰弱从而被周边国家分而食之。但龙炎的国内定然也不好过。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你也是强弩之末了吧？  
龙炎放歌：少废话！  
转眼春天来了又去，这场战争竟然拉拉扯扯地打了十二年。门间将军阵斩了敌方将领清泉，真雪女王没有派将领而是选择御驾亲征，木间大公挂了，门间弟弟在军中继位。此时，柱间的国内已经全是雇佣军，周边国家也全数向两国宣战，龙炎的国家先被AI灭亡，柱间操作门间大公顽强地抵抗了一阵子，最终也敌不过天下大势，灭国。  
龙炎放歌：你撑了多久？  
廓庵入鄽垂手：只比你多了两年半。  
柱间看着屏幕无奈地笑了起来。后半程的龙炎简直不讲道理，明摆着要拖他一起灭国的操作。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：何必呢？联姻不好吗？  
龙炎放歌：真雪只有二十一。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：婚配的年纪啊。  
龙炎放歌：木间五十七！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：不是正相配吗？/doge  
龙炎放歌：……  
龙炎放歌：你听听你说的是人话吗.jpg  
廓庵入鄽垂手：唉，我生君未生，君生我已老，我也不想的啊，明明应该是天作之合，明明头一次有了配得上与之携手并肩的盟友，可是，为什么会这样呢？  
龙炎放歌：……  
龙炎放歌：还想绿你爸爸.jpg 这双眼看透太多了.jpg 你这么骚是要被关进鸡笼的.jpg  
柱间真的忍不住大笑起来。这就是真人对手和AI的区别了。这种玩法相当常见，对付AI向来一来一个准。他确实压下了一个私生子没有承认，一旦联姻成功就将私生子认回来，不仅保住了自己的土地继承权，还能获得后代对邻国土地的宣称。  
龙炎放歌：你故意乱来。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你也没按套路出牌啊！居然想一场打得让我沦为周边国家的发泄对象，也太狠了吧！我也不想和你拼命的！  
龙炎放歌：太久不玩了。算法似乎有些调整。  
“为什么”三个字都已经待在了柱间的输入框里，又被他缓慢地删去。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：是有不少变动。花点时间才能重新适应吧。  
说到底，他们也只是陌生人，不过是网上萍水相逢，有着共同的小众爱好，在生活中永远不可能有交集。  
还是不要打扰了。  
柱间端起自己的茶杯喝了一口，天花板上的顶灯映在杯中透明的饮用水中，柱间盯着那枚颤动的光斑，不经意就想起他们的最后一次游戏，鼠标滚轮一划便扯出五年前的聊天记录来。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：这次要做坚实的盟友。  
龙炎放歌：嗯。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：守望相助，互通有无，永不背叛。  
龙炎放歌：好。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：所以你倒是把贸易壁垒给我取消啊！  
龙炎放歌：你先把我门口那舰队挪走！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：那你记得时不时打一下水之国防止他们发展起来啊！  
龙炎放歌：少废话，快带着你的皮皮虾给我滚.jpg

廓庵入鄽垂手：……土之国什么时候变成木叶的舔狗了？！  
龙炎放歌：我大木叶天下无敌！  
龙炎放歌：能做木叶的狗就是你们最大的荣幸啊.jpg  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你冷静点！你不能这样啊！土之国是我的重要盟友！平等结盟的那种！  
龙炎放歌：还在玩伊斯坦布尔？  
廓庵入鄽垂手：是君士坦丁堡！  
龙炎放歌：今日份的乳罗.jpg呵，精罗震怒？  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你给我等着！

龙炎放歌：？  
龙炎放歌：居然外交羞辱？！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：罗马的尊严不容亵渎！  
龙炎放歌：我很欣赏你，做我的走狗吧.jpg  
廓庵入鄽垂手：我警告你啊！你再这样我就要  
廓庵入鄽垂手：反击了！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：我真的会动手的！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你不要过来啊！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：我不想消灭你！  
龙炎放歌：你是说你随便就能消灭我吗？  
廓庵入鄽垂手：不，我们是盟友啊！这样只会重演上一局的杯具！你难道想让我们辛苦建立的帝国毁在AI手中吗？  
龙炎放歌：不必多言！我早已天下布狗了！来吧！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：没办法了，那我也只有应战！  
柱间看着记录有些怀念地笑了笑，如果没记错，他放完狠话之后立刻向木叶发送了联姻请求。  
完成朝贡国体系的木叶真的太强了，堪称大陆东岸的巨无霸，势力完全能越过大陆中部直取西海岸，没办法，不得不怂，柱间只能把自家天赋过人的长女哈希拉玛公主送去嫁给木叶的君主马达拉。  
龙炎放歌：当事人就是爽，非常爽.jpg  
廓庵入鄽垂手：嘤~  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你要好好待她！  
龙炎放歌：天赋数据不错。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：是我的继承人啊！一代神君的数据啊！  
龙炎放歌：生出来的后代一定很强。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：嘤嘤嘤~  
廓庵入鄽垂手：抱头痛哭.jpg  
廓庵入鄽垂手：泪流成河.jpg  
龙炎放歌：啧，别哭了！有本事就打过来！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：猛男落泪.gif  
龙炎放歌：好了好了，和你签永久同盟协定就是了！  
突然而至的敲门声将柱间从思绪中惊醒，柱间放下杯子小小伸了个懒腰，起身去开门。  
门外是斑，端着一个不锈钢盆，盆里盛满了石榴籽。那石榴籽颗颗饱满，宝石一样深红剔透，每一个棱面都在冷色灯下泛着光。柱间估计了一下这碗石榴籽的量，他俩下午在超市就买了两颗，大概全在这了。  
“还在忙？”斑将手里的石榴递给柱间，目光扫过书房桌上的显示器后盖，“已经十二点了。”  
斑以为我在工作呢……柱间莫名有点愧疚，类似于中学生骗家长说复习到深夜但其实是在玩手机摸鱼一样的感受。  
“咳……嗯，我这就睡。你先去洗澡好了。”  
斑点了点头，便转身出去了。柱间看看手中的石榴籽，捏起一颗送进嘴里，多汁的浆果受到挤压，沁甜的味道在齿间蔓延开来。  
好甜……  
柱间回到电脑前，消息已经被自动翻到了最下方，最新的那条是——  
龙炎放歌：下次再约吧。该睡了。  
柱间终于感受到一丝困意，便敲键盘回复“那就睡吧。”本以为对方已经不在线上，未成想龙炎立刻回了消息。  
龙炎放歌：室友还没睡，说不准一会要熬夜，那我也睡不成。还打吗？打就稍等我一会。  
毕竟五年没有联系，柱间还是有些舍不得龙炎就这么下线；再加上对方一声不吭消失了这么久，也不知道有没有下次。  
室友……龙炎是学生吗？柱间猜测。那还是让他早点去睡比较好。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：不要了。我这边有人催着睡了。你也早些睡吧。  
柱间等了一会，龙炎没回复。  
石榴正是季节，味道好得很，柱间不知不觉地吃掉了一小半，随后想起来，瞧盆里这量，斑自己怕还没吃几口。石榴自然不能自己给自己去皮再一颗颗剥好放进盆里，柱间端着盆出了书房，在客厅里看见了桌上擦净收起的水果刀和垃圾桶里满满的石榴皮。  
斑真是个细心的人呢。柱间想象了一下斑用水果刀将石榴剖开露出艳红的内里，再用他白皙的手指一点点将浆果籽粒都剥下来的样子，没来由地觉得安心。放到明天会干吧。柱间看着剩下的石榴籽惋惜地想，将包在纸巾里的硬角质种子扔进垃圾桶。一定要让斑尝尝才行呢。  
浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

*  
柱间并不用吹风机，斑只能尽量用毛巾把自己的长发绞干，说真的，他这头蓬松炸毛的吸水度怕不是比柱间顺滑的长发高一个量级，这项工作进行的一点都不顺畅，甚至让斑有点想把这跟了自己七八年的长发干脆剪掉。  
斑洗澡的速度保持了学生时期的迅速，从他开始洗澡直到简单收拾地板完成也不过用了二十分钟不到。他从家里简单收拾了几身衣服过来，现在身上就穿着他短暂学生时代的睡衣。  
拉开浴室门的时候，斑没想到柱间就在门外；但突然被人抓住手腕时，斑脑中划过的是“啊这一步终于来了吗”，并强制取消了所有抵抗的念头。  
然后他嘴里就多了几颗鲜红的浆果。  
斑无语了一瞬，随即没什么力度地瞪了柱间一眼：“我已经洗漱了！”  
“没有关系的！”柱间坚持，“今天的石榴特别甜！你再不吃就被我一个人吃光了！”  
那你吃光就是了！斑尝到舌尖的酸甜汁液时，立马把这句话吞了回去，从柱间手上的盆里抓了一大把。  
斑有一些嗜甜，宇智波家大概只有佐助那个奇葩对甜食没有过多的兴趣。  
他随柱间的拽扯坐到沙发上，倾身从桌上拿起自己的笔记本。游戏界面早已经被他切到桌面，现在正在右上角的窗口里运行一套数学模型。  
“头发还湿着睡觉会头疼的。”柱间摸了摸斑的长发，“怎么不用毛巾擦一擦？”  
我擦了！斑有点郁卒。但在这个操作上我确实是手残。  
“不会弄吗？”柱间似乎有点惊奇，斑从自己的模型里抬起头，从这个人一本正经的脸上找到了藏在眼神里的小小得意和一些掩盖不住的玩笑神情。  
这家伙是小孩子吗？为这种小事感到骄傲什么的……斑的眼神柔软了些，干脆地承认：“确实不会。”  
“那我帮你弄。”于是柱间起身去浴室拿了一条毛巾。  
柔软的织物将斑湿哒哒的长发全数包裹在内，柱间的手指隔着毛巾和长发在斑的头上按压，不惯与人身体接触的斑却没有拒绝柱间。  
反正迟早要做出更亲密的接触……适应一下也好。  
柱间从一开始就被斑摆在了微妙的“可以发生些什么”的位置上，自然对他的肢体接触要好接受得多。  
只是……斑侧头稍稍瞥见柱间认真的神情、好像他在做着什么重大的工作一样，便赶紧移开目光专注于自己正在解决的练习模型，总觉得……  
想想这些天柱间对自己的态度——绝不是一个金主应有的样子！  
没错。斑无意识地触摸着键盘，再次偷眼瞥向身侧，柱间正在仔细地用毛巾绞干他的长发。  
齿间石榴的酸甜盖过了牙膏的薄荷味，斑的心脏有些不稳地颤动，让他有些坐立不安起来。  
为什么！为什么对我这么好！斑见柱间似乎察觉到了自己的视线，赶忙低下头。可模型正在运转，此时根本不需要任何的操作。  
这家伙……莫非……？！

*  
终于证明自己不是生活残障了！  
柱间一边给斑擦头发一边得意地想。  
斑的发质很有趣，一旦吸干了水分就会不羁地翘起来，柱间不由得趁斑不注意就上手去摸，顺滑又柔软，完全不像是它们看起来的刚硬样子，随着手指驯服地倒下去。只是手指一经过，那些黑发便又不服气地跳起来，好像没什么能打得倒一样。  
柱间偷偷地笑着，不经意地看到了斑的屏幕。  
“这是……”柱间好奇地问。  
“只是一些练习题。”斑回答，“正好有了空，我打算把数学再捡起来。”  
原来我在打游戏时斑在学习！柱间猛然理解了大学宿舍里舍友看自己从图书馆回来时的眼神——那是摸鱼废柴见到真实学霸时的愧疚。  
想着想着他就有点沮丧，自暴自弃地想回去和（既然没法睡的）龙炎一起再打几场。  
他细细地完成着自己的任务。斑的发根处已经基本干了，柱间就用毛巾绞住斑的长发，小心控制力道，担心把对方弄疼了。  
斑真是温柔又细心，似乎永远有着蓬勃向上的力量。柱间发自内心地赞叹。这样优秀的斑，怎么会被生活逼迫到这样的地步呢……  
说起来……斑会来找我只是因为顺路啊……柱间隐隐感到一丝挫败，正有些消沉，忽然感觉到了斑的目光。他疑惑地看过去，斑却是盯着屏幕的专注样子。  
柱间突然有了一个猜想。为了验证它，柱间假装专注地继续手中的工作，实际上用余光悄悄打量着斑——很快，他就发现斑的目光游移，确实是在偷偷看他！  
柱间的目光扫过桌上被仔细一颗颗剥出来的石榴，恍然大悟。  
他没有包养过什么人，但他总是在身边那群家伙那里见过的。然而他绝没有见过哪个包养对象对金主这样用心照顾，又是用心地准备早餐又是提醒早睡，就好像……柱间默默把“妻子”这个词从自己的脑海里划掉，但更加坚定了心中的猜想。  
斑不会是……早就暗恋我吧？

*  
柱间在床上挣扎了一会，闭着眼睛抓起手机胡乱在屏幕上划拉了几下，尽忠职守到声嘶力竭的闹钟终于不出声了。昨晚他洗过澡之后一直在陪龙炎放歌打群星。虽然他隔一会就会催疑似学生党的龙炎去睡，龙炎还是非常坚持他要等室友一起睡，柱间也觉得很无奈，在斑来催他去睡的时候只能打着呵欠一再敷衍。  
大概凌晨四点时，龙炎突然不再回复了，柱间估计他是终于睡了，等了一小会，也关了电脑去睡。托着沉重的脑袋经过客厅时，柱间在沙发上发现了一只斑，怀里抱着屏幕已经黑下去的笔记本，蜷缩在狭窄又有着反人类的扶手设计的沙发上，蓬松的长发乱糟糟地盖在脸上。见此情景，柱间顿时有些愧疚于让斑等了这么久，同时心里隐隐地欢悦起来。  
就说嘛！斑一定是偷偷喜欢我了！不然怎么会一直等着我呢？  
柱间轻手轻脚地把笔记本合上，从斑的怀里拿出来放在桌上，然后试着将斑抱起来——显然，他高估了自己的臂力低估了斑的体重，差点带着两个人一起滚到地上。斑似乎在柱间不成功的尝试之前就醒了，迷迷糊糊地看了柱间一眼，扶住沙发靠背站稳了，头昏脑涨地跟着柱间回卧室，一倒在床上就又睡过去了，头都没来得及放在枕头上。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6  
才一个多月，千手柱间就已经养成了起床后先溜去厨房的习惯。厨房有着宽大的窗户，明亮的天光毫无保留地从流理台一直撒到地上，空气里充盈着暖融融的温柔香气，电磁炉上咕嘟咕嘟煮着一锅小馄饨，斑就站在灶台前的天光里，小心将玉米糊倒在饼铛上的模具里，时而用小笊篱搅动馄饨。洗到褪色的T恤，领口因洗涤次数过多而变形，松松垮垮地露着锁骨，长发在脑后扎成高高的蓬松马尾，随着斑的动作轻轻晃动，露出一截雪白的后颈。  
忽然斑敏捷地抄起笊篱转身下劈，用笊篱柄将柱间偷偷探向一旁已经烤好的玉米饼的爪子压在盘子前。  
“先去洗漱。”斑无情地说。  
“可是，好香啊斑！”柱间可怜兮兮地说，。  
“去洗漱！”斑毫不动容，甚至有些咬牙切齿。  
他们靠的有些太近了。柱间的胸膛几乎贴在斑的背上，胳膊交叠，虽然没有一点实质上的接触，热度却已经可以透过衣物传递到彼此的身上。柱间比斑高一些，稍一低头便能凑到那截白皙的后颈上，甚至，斑那不服帖的长发几乎已经怼到柱间脸上。  
似乎感觉到斑身体的僵硬，柱间如梦初醒般有些踉跄地退开，嘟哝着“这就去嘛斑好苛刻”之类的话离开了。直到听见卫生间里传来水声，斑才举起笊篱搅了搅那锅小馄饨，左手探上右肩，在颈侧按了按。  
柱间的呼吸，似乎还留着热度。  
已经一个月了，千手柱间没有在床上动过他，一次都没有。  
你到底有没有这个意思倒是给个准话啊！斑拿出模具后愤然合上电饼铛。  
我到底还要不要每晚给自己润滑扩张啊！很麻烦的啊！  
卫生间里，柱间掬起一捧冷水狠狠泼到自己脸上。  
千手柱间你给我清醒一点！不要随随便便这样做！会给斑留下错误信号的！  
柱间苦笑着，盯着镜子里那人明亮的黑眼睛。不小心就把斑当成普通的室友了，忘记要稍稍保持一点距离……  
毕竟，斑他就算对自己没意思，至少也是个Gay对不对？  
柱间想了想，如果有女人和自己贴这么近，自己一定也会超级不自在，于是更加叮嘱自己要注意。  
在卫生间里磨蹭了好一会，柱间才出来。斑已经把早餐摆上了桌。金黄的香油浮在清澈的汤汁上，点缀着翠绿的葱花、墨色的紫菜和玲珑的虾米，玉白莹润的小馄饨在汤里挤挤挨挨，沉沉浮浮，透过薄薄的外皮能看见内馅的淡粉色；焦黄色的玉米饼切成规则的三角状，整整齐齐码在盘子里。  
幸福就该是这种味道！柱间捞了一个小馄饨塞进嘴里，顿时烫的泪花都要出来了。  
“你傻啊？”斑的表情十分一言难尽，“倒是吹一吹——这么大的人了！”  
“可素（是），等无（不）及啊！太航（香）了嘛！”柱间努力把小馄饨咽下去，瞬间陷入消沉，“窝（我）这么萨（傻）还曾（真）是对唔（不）起啊……”  
“不要又消沉！”放在刚开始斑还不会吼他，但现在的斑已经能毫无压力地怼自己的金主了。  
柱间看起来超委屈的样子。斑瞪他一眼，转身去了厨房，很快便返回来。  
不等斑再说，柱间就非常识眼色地张开嘴，眼睛亮亮地盯着斑。斑本来虎着脸，很快绷不住了，嘴角无奈地上扬了一点，将冰块轻轻放在柱间的舌头上。  
“鼬的手术在今天下午。”  
嗯。柱间含着冰说不出话，只能点点头。  
“我今晚想去照顾他。”  
那就去呀。柱间只能拼命用眼神示意。不用和我说。  
“可以吗？”  
“当然可以了！”觉得舌头没有那么疼了，柱间赶紧三口两口咬碎冰块，“你想要去照顾孩子们还是去做什么事，不用问我同不同意的。”  
斑的神情里似乎有一点难以置信，随即流露出一丝感激的眼神，很快低头专心吃早餐。  
送柱间出了门，斑眼神复杂地站在客厅的落地窗前目送柱间的车一直开到大门外。  
看来我猜的果然没错……

*  
柱间早早醒来时，惯例先走到厨房去，快到门口才硬生生停下脚步。  
今天斑不在。  
他放任自己失落了一会，然后去洗漱换衣服。  
开车到了公司，从楼下的便利店买了一份速食三明治，明明是他已经过了许多年的生活，却有种恍若隔世的感觉。柱间坐在自己的办公桌前，盯着桌上的三明治看了一会，发现自己对这些看起来干巴巴的面包片、蔫哒哒的蔬菜和挤了过多沙拉酱的火腿片毫无食欲。胃部已经在蠕动着发出抗议，想要得到温热的糖分、脂肪和蛋白质做补充，他的口腔也随之分泌出足够的消化酶，为丰美的早餐做足了准备，他却对这份在茶水间的微波炉里加热了两分钟的东西充满抗拒。这玩意绝对不配被称作早餐。柱间有些固执地想。随即他将额头磕在了光可鉴人的桌面上，发出了一点微弱的呻吟。  
以后没法好好自己生活了……  
办公室的门被敲响了，柱间在一瞬间内坐直正好衣服理顺长发。  
助理千手桃华进来给他送来一大堆文件，并且提醒他不要忘记十点钟的董事局会议。柱间迅速地忙碌起来，也就将早饭的事情丢到脑后了。  
再想起来时候已经是开完会后，恰好午间休息，回办公室的路上，柱间看着员工们纷纷去拿自己的外卖，突如其来的饥饿击中了他，看了一眼被扔在桌角的已经又凉掉的三明治，柱间愉快地决定给自己放假，翘班出去吃。  
公司大门口那棵圣诞树为什么这么眼熟？  
宇智波斑单肩挎着黑色的背包，在步行出入的门口低头看手机，长发垂下来遮住了半张脸。  
“斑？”  
“嗯？”正在看手机的斑抬起头来，“柱间？你们应该已经下班了吧？”  
“啊……当然了。”  
“这里这里！”一个穿着职业装的姑娘从门口快步走过来，“是XX的售后吧？”  
“对。”斑立刻回应，“您是退换货的……”斑顿了一下，面不改色地念出包裹上填的收件人，“‘战场玫瑰裙下之臣’女士么？”  
“对对对是我是我。”那姑娘也是年轻，毫无愧色地愉快应声，走近了才看见不远处的千手老总，突然羞耻心冒头，“……你吼辣么大声干嘛！”  
“抱歉。”斑早就习惯了这待遇，服务业的惯性让他立刻马上道歉，态度没有一点变化，“您确认一下包装完整和到达时间，没有问题的话请在手机上确认收货，谢谢。”  
那姑娘也只是突然被当着公司老总的面喊了网名耻感爆炸了瞬间，倒不是有意为难，赶忙接过包裹在手机上操作起来。  
“麻烦你了。”姑娘拿到快递后十分礼貌地向斑道别，转身和柱间打过招呼，就匆匆跑回去了。  
“一起去吃饭吗？”柱间走到斑身边，“那边有个居酒屋……”  
胃部突然而至的痉挛噎住了他的话头。  
惯常一个人生活的柱间有时工作起来不分昼夜，尤其五年前席卷世界的金融危机时，临危受命接手家族公司的柱间几乎以一己之力扯住将倾的大厦，果断迅速地舍弃掉救不回来的投资，全力保住实业部分，顶着巨大的压力撤换许多仗着资历故意卡公司脖子的管理层，吸收年轻的血液，虽然降低了千手家族对公司的影响力，但也使整个集团起死回生，在动荡的市场中坚挺地活了下来。  
也就是在那段时间，公司的事务多得让人抓狂，柱间恨不得把自己拆成两个来用，错过饭点不过是寻常，起居时间也十分紊乱，加上夜以继日的焦虑和担忧，整个身体长时间处于透支状态，便落下了磨人的胃病。  
常用药都在办公室的抽屉里，柱间此时身上一片都没有，只能先挨过这一阵了。一直以来他都是这样应对的。他强忍着缩成一团的冲动尽量保持站直，这是一种下意识的举动，他已经习惯了在人前不露出这般弱势的样子。  
然后斑的胳膊就落在了他的肩上，一只热乎乎的手擦过他密密出了一头冷汗的前额。斑的表情没有一点变化，只仔细观察他的神情，而后准确地按在了他的胃部。  
斑当然轻易地就能注意到柱间的脸色突然变得惨白。家里的孩子都过于省心，有什么小病小痛都不告诉他，在外面受了什么伤，若非瞒不过去，都装得没事人一样，练就了斑一双机敏的眼睛。  
……佐助被霸凌之后带土做出头鸟去打架的事就是他自己发现的。带土倒是硬气，在他面前一副轻松的样子，可惜还是被他看出走路有点不平衡，抓来人扒了裤子一看，大腿上一道淤伤紫得发黑，已经延展开来，红红青青绚烂得很，看那形状，八成是钢管抽的。  
“别去学校找人。”带土咬着牙让斑给他上药，“我拍了那小子一砖，估计得缝——你不占理，还得赔钱。他不说我不说这事就这么过去——”  
斑啪地一掌拍在这小子屁股上。  
总之，柱间这点道行，根本不能跟带土比。  
“还敢吃冷食，真是厉害。”斑讲话总带着三分嘲讽，一手扶着柱间一手在他的胃部轻轻按揉，“我已经吃过了。也不看看这都几点了？我家的孩子都快上学去了。”  
待柱间缓过劲来，斑回身推起那辆稀里哗啦的二八杠，长腿一迈跨上车：“还是我给你弄点热乎的，不嫌弃就上来——”  
柱间果断侧身坐到后座上，双手顺势就要搭在斑的腰上时顿了顿，还是抓住了车座。  
……然后就在红绿灯急刹时直接脸怼了斑的后背。  
更没想到的是斑一个手抖差点两个人一起摔翻。  
“别碰、我后背！”斑回身抓起柱间的爪子按在自己腰上，“你扶稳！”

*  
一碗小米粥下去，柱间觉得自己活过来了。  
他捧着碗坐在有点塌的沙发上，一眼就把这间穷酸、拥挤、充满人气儿的的小屋收在眼底。  
“鼬的手术怎么样了？”柱间看向身侧那个人。小屋里只有一张沙发，面积也不大，斑就倚在沙发另一头，怀里抱着一本封面朴素但看书名就很可怕的厚书，长腿缩起给柱间留出位置，轻松自在得像雄狮进了自家领地，仿佛下一秒就要卧倒打滚一样。  
“顺利。再养上一阵子就能出院了。”斑有些懒洋洋地拿出铅笔在书上空白处快速地写了几个式子，随即抬眼认真地迎上柱间的目光，“谢谢你。”  
“没什么的。”柱间温和地回应。  
“……中午不要随便乱吃东西了。”斑看了他一会，见他眼神真诚，没有丝毫鄙薄之气，心下隐隐地更柔软了一点，把注意力又放回怀里的书上，“我给你送一趟好了。反正也要给那个小子送，距离不远。”  
柱间眼睛都亮了，随即又有点犹豫。  
斑做饭是很好吃啊……但是让他做这么多……这么多天的相处，他很是欣赏斑，心里把他当朋友，但俩人现在关系微妙，万一让斑误会了……  
然而斑看他这样子，猜测大概是不好意思让熟人知道？  
“那我早上做好你带去公司热热好了。”斑也不在意，将书翻过一页，“你不说，应该不会有人知道的。”  
柱间心下一沉，升起一种很不舒服的感觉，却不知道是为什么。  
这种不舒服的感觉在他的体内生根发芽，让他相当难受，直到晚上打游戏时候都有些心不在焉。  
龙炎放歌：遇到什么事了？  
柱间本已经下意识打出了“没有”两个字，又删掉，揉了揉鼻子。龙炎可真是敏锐啊。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：你怎么知道的……  
龙炎放歌：你的贫弱让我赢得很没有成就感。  
龙炎放歌：说吧。  
龙炎放歌：恰逢心情好，勉强听一下。  
柱间发自内心地为龙炎这个又傲又温柔的性格笑了笑。倒是和斑有点像呢。想到这里，柱间油然而生和这个陌生人倾诉一下的想法了。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：是这样，最近帮了朋友一个小忙。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：他就要以身相许。  
斑抱着笔记本陷入沉思。  
现在的女人可真是……作风大胆？  
真没想到这种狗血的剧情居然会发生在自己身边啊！  
龙炎放歌：做好安全措施。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：！！！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：不是！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：我没有想……！  
斑对着电脑屏幕微微惊讶的挑了挑眉。怎么小伙伴居然是保守的类型吗？  
龙炎放歌：怕她纠缠你？  
龙炎放歌：还是她不够漂亮？  
柱间的脑中顿时闪过大量纷乱的场景：嘈杂的大厅里，斑穿着不大合体的礼服，修长的双手在黑白琴键上轻巧跃动，流泻出一串无人欣赏的音符；厨房里，斑在晨光下流畅地操作那些锅碗瓢盆，像是在演奏一首生活的交响乐；夜里枕边，月光透过窗帘缝隙在斑白皙的颈侧上下摩挲，精致的五官在黑暗的边缘静默地舒展着，鸦色的乱发纷乱地散落在露出薄被的肩头；还有今天那个金色的午后，两人在小小的旧沙发上各据一头，斑懒洋洋地翻着数学书，蜷起腿给他留出地方，像狮王纡尊降贵放他进入自己的领地……  
廓庵入鄽垂手：不是。他很好看。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：特别好看。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：他是我见过最好看的人了。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：也不是纠缠。怎么说呢，我把他当朋友，不想他总是这样一副欠我什么的样子。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：况且这种事情应该和喜欢的人做吧。  
斑点点头。原来小伙伴真的是纯情又保守的类型。真看不出来啊！斑有些揶揄地想。本来想把那张忍军之王2的“你女儿的女儿还是你女儿”表情包发出去嘲笑一下小伙伴，但还是忍住了。时机不对。斑告诉自己。大奸大恶的梗可以等等再玩，现在安抚小伙伴最要紧。  
龙炎放歌：懂了。原来是被追求了。  
龙炎放歌：没有意思拒绝就是了，这有什么好纠结？  
干脆拒绝吗？柱间犹豫着，手指空悬在键盘上。  
是啊。本来没有什么好纠结的。柱间用食指敲打着J键，键盘发出“喀喀”轻响。斑是……很有见地的人。  
他下午没有再去上班，而是用笔记本处理公务，与轮休的斑在那个小沙发上挤了一个下午。斑的电脑在茶几上运行着难以看懂的模型，他好奇地向读书的间隙还在写写算算着什么的斑发问，斑便给他展示了自己建立的市场模型。  
惊为天人。  
虽然不明白斑是怎样处理数据的，柱间却瞬间理解了斑这个模型的意思——斑制作了一个镜像的市场，模拟出的资金流动几乎与现实完全重合。  
“世界就是数学。”  
狂热与理性神奇地交织在斑的神情中，他侧过头看着柱间，身体舒展，在慵懒的阳光里平和又安静，眼里却蓄着激昂。  
柱间是怎样回答的来着？  
“上世纪科幻作家的观点了。本世纪便有了数学无法处理的东西存在啊。”  
“那加上宏观两个字好了。”斑倒是从善如流。  
沙发太小了，随着时间的推移，两个人忍不住舒展开的腿最终还是交缠在了一起。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：他是很好的人啊，不想让他伤心。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：况且，他也不一定是真的喜欢上我了。如果只是为了还那一点人情的话……我不想他这样。  
龙炎放歌：……  
龙炎放歌：所以你更在乎她是不是真心喜欢你？  
柱间盯着电脑屏幕恍然大悟。像是有一束阳光刺穿了重重云雾，迷惑者获得了刹那间的明悟。  
原来是这样吗？  
柱间忍不住按住了那颗突然之间飞速跃动的心脏。  
原来是这样啊。  
聊天窗口又跳出一句话来。  
龙炎放歌：所以到底是你要追她还是她在追你？  
刚刚意识到自己心意的柱间瞬间涨红了脸。龙炎给他的感觉和斑真的很像，让他有种向斑本人告白的错觉，一下子便慌乱起来。  
廓庵入鄽垂手：没想到你竟然是这么八卦的人！  
廓庵入鄽垂手：我看错你了！  
龙炎放歌：？  
龙炎放歌：不是你要说的吗？  
龙炎放歌：喂！  
龙炎放歌：下线了？  
斑快把眉毛扬到头发里去了，将手指插进蓬乱的长发里抓了抓，对于小伙伴不知道犯了什么毛病感到无语。看了一眼时间，斑合上电脑，剥了一颗柚子，去敲书房的门。  
书房里一阵叮呤咣啷的声音，似乎是什么东西摔在了地上。过了一会，柱间猛地拉开门，小麦色的脸上似乎还有点可疑的绯色。  
柱间有些紧张地看着斑，发现他的表情从疑惑变成了一脸了然，而后显出几分愧疚。  
“抱歉。”斑后退一步帮他把门关上，“打扰了，你继续吧……”而后犹豫了一秒，“如果有需要……可以叫我。”  
柱间：？？？


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7  
天色渐晚，斑将桌上的菜热过了两遍，柱间仍然没有回来。  
兴许是有了紧急的加班吧。斑猜测。  
端起两盘菜回到厨房，将鱼香肉丝倒回锅里盖上锅盖，又将清炒荷兰豆放到防尘罩底下，盘算着能拿它调成凉菜，米饭也倒回锅里去。  
回到客厅，斑啃了一会书，又用笔记本处理了一下股市的数据。一个月过去，他选的那支股从两块三涨到了五块一，摆明了是有大佬在支持。这一点，斑看财报整理信息的时候就大致料到，中午开盘就已将它全部卖出，也不顾它依旧上涨的势头。  
资本游戏。斑只在心中冷笑几声，再次扫视过他计算出的数据，再没能找到一组这样强劲的。看新闻，最近也是平稳市场，近期若非有人故意搞事，大概不会有突出的数据了。  
按捺住那一阵焦躁的情绪，斑重新计算了一番，择出需要的数据来。  
看了一眼时间，已经接近是晚上九点，斑打开stream，发现竟然没有廓庵入鄽垂手的留言约战，叫他略微有点惊讶。毕竟这个家伙可是个狂热分子，小半个月前那一次几乎通宵可是让斑记忆犹新。他随即就抛开那点想法，打开群星载入一个旧存档。  
这也是这个月来头一次没有廓庵入鄽垂手一起的游戏体验，终于让斑想起来其实他们玩的是单机来的。  
将那个不停挑衅的海星种族加工成罐头的斑内心毫无波动地保存了进度，瞄了一眼时间已经是晚上十点半，柱间还是没有回来。斑已经饿过了劲，也没有吃饭的想法，一抹纯粹的担心袭上心头，掏出手机找到柱间的号码，思索了一会还是没有选择拨号，而是发了条短信过去。

*  
柱间勉强靠着走廊站着，离不省人事就差一点。他实在喝得多了，千手桃华扶他出来之后就赶忙回去桌上替他做完那些作别的礼节，他就靠在冰凉的墙上一点一点地滑下去，最后坐在地上。  
兜里的手机忽然发出一声轻快的提示，他举起仿佛不是自己的手，在空气和裤线上抓了一会才成功把手塞进裤兜里，浑身肌肉都在努力地胡乱运动，好不容易才将手机举到眼前。眼睛昏花看不清屏幕上的小字，摸索了半天找不到开机键，手指在屏幕上乱划几下，弹出密码错误的提示来。  
“Boss！怎么又坐地上了！我给您去楼上开个房……”  
桃华的声音时高时低忽远忽近，柱间一挥手扶住身后的墙试图站起来，双腿在地上蹬踹几下，失败了。桃华扯住他的胳膊，却也因着体重问题对他毫无办法。  
手指终于搭在了开机键上，指纹锁应声而开，柱间终于看清了屏幕上的短信提示，还没看清内容就盯着发件人姓名傻笑起来。桃华甩开高跟鞋扎了个马步，气沉丹田双臂猛发力，终于将自家烂醉的老板从地上架起来，一脸的生无可恋。  
“行了……千万别睡着！我扶着您上楼啊！”  
原本顺从地随着桃华的动作往电梯走去的柱间顿住了脚步，像是突然醒悟了什么，目光清明了些许，止住了桃华的动作。  
“不，”他沉下声音，“送我回家。”

*  
十一点半，斑扶着脑袋迷迷瞪瞪地盯着屏幕上正在暴打自家舰队的堕落帝国，忽然接到了陌生号码的电话。电话那头是个筋疲力尽的女声，让他二十分钟后到门口来接人。  
斑赶紧保存进度关闭游戏，扯张纸巾擦擦嘴角快溢出来的口水，犹豫了一秒还是给廓庵入鄽垂手发了条信息过去才合上电脑。  
一辆暗红色的沃尔沃呼啸而来，游蛇一样灵活，一个急刹在大门口停住，正定在斑的面前。驾驶座上下来一个穿着一身职业套的女人，面色冷峻，绕过来打开后座的门从车里拖出一只摊成饼的柱间来。斑走过去帮她将柱间扶住，两人身上浓重的酒味立刻扑鼻而来。  
斑发现那女人竟然比他还高出一些，目光悄悄往地上瞟了一眼，看见人家穿的是平底鞋，略有些心塞地移开目光。见他过来扶住柱间，那女人倒是如释重负，带点嫌弃地把柱间往斑身上一丢，自顾自地在一边活动活动肩膀，又揉了揉胳膊。  
“呼——总算。”她露出些亲和的笑容，冲淡了她身上自带的那点冷峻干脆的气质，“Boss说家里有人我还当他喝傻了。”随即自我介绍，“我是千手总裁的秘书，也算是助理，千手桃华。”  
“宇智波斑。”斑费了点力气将人事不省软成一滩的柱间全都挂在自己身上，向桃华点了点头，“辛苦你了……”  
“还行还行，主要是Boss太沉了。”桃华豪爽地一挥手，“总觉得他貌似吃胖了……”  
这大概也许可能是我的责任吧……回忆起这一个多月给柱间投喂了多少东西的斑不知道该怎么回话。  
“诶，对了，你是Boss的朋友吗？”千手桃华上下打量了斑一下，长发还有些湿漉漉，好像是刚刚洗过澡的样子。  
“是。”斑换了个姿势，将柱间半架半扛起来，感觉到柱间嘟囔着把头搁在了他颈窝，有些不自在地缩了缩，“借住一阵子，顺便帮他打理一下家政。”  
桃华没觉得有什么不对，反正柱间一向能交到各种各样的朋友，她虽然也是和柱间同一家族，但除工作之外也对他并不怎么熟悉亲近。想到家族里怕也是没有几个真正和柱间亲近的——他那亲生的宝贝弟弟除外——桃华油然起了同情之心，上前往斑的肩上重重拍了拍，“那Boss就交给你了！”  
幸亏斑身体不错，才能在负重七十公斤的情况下再受了桃华的这一掌还稳稳站着。  
桃华看出斑是个冷淡的性子，也不再多废话，潇洒转身上车，在发动机轰鸣之中绝尘而去。

*  
柱间在走过花园小径时醒了过来。  
他感觉到自己完全倚靠在一具温热的身体上，被那人带着走，略有些潮湿的水气萦绕在他的鼻尖，让他忍不住凑近了用力嗅了嗅，忽然与他紧紧相贴的那个身体就僵了僵。  
柱间的眼前渐渐清明起来，认出了自己是在家门口，也意识到了架着自己前行的那人是斑，就完全放下心来。  
到家了。  
他这一放心，头就往斑的肩上靠，带着酒气的粗重呼吸直直喷吐到斑的颈窝。  
斑无奈地叹了口气，只能努力扶住柱间，腾出手在他后脑轻拍一下：“喂，回去再睡。”  
柱间只听出斑的声音，却听不出他说的是什么，晕晕乎乎地抬头看着天上撒下银辉的明月，恍惚觉得和见到斑的那天越发相像，想起自己因为轻敌而被斑轻易制住，不服输的劲头一上来，便摆手将斑推开。  
斑突然被醉鬼推了一把，虽然疑惑他要做什么，也没有将他扔下，仍然伸手扶他免得他摔倒，却被柱间钳住了手腕，使了个巧劲就要把他摔翻。斑倒是及时克制住本能没有揍他，但柱间自己脚下不稳，两个人就拉拉扯扯地栽进花坛里去。  
现在是秋天，花坛里还有些草皮，斑好歹带着两人避开了那些带刺的硬灌木，背后垫着软草，虽然被七十公斤的肉砸了一下，倒是没受伤。柱间趴在斑的身上紧紧压着他，双手压在他两侧，小腿压着小腿，体温透过两人的衣服传递到斑刚刚洗过澡还有些凉意的皮肤上。他从斑的胸口抬起头来，眼神认真而凛然，看得斑不由得想逃开，却被他紧紧压制着。柱间的长发垂下来一些，落在斑的颈侧带来些微的痒意，斑一边暗自庆幸自己做了些准备一边不由得紧张。而后柱间嘿嘿笑了一声，钳着斑的手腕压在他脸侧，更是把脸凑到了斑的耳边，故意对他吹气。  
“这次是我放倒你了！”  
“……”  
暗暗颤抖以为柱间终于要对自己做点什么的斑盯着这张傻兮兮的大脸眼神死。

*  
柱间在斑身上趴了一会，似乎是清醒了些，斑抓住机会把他弄回家里，暂且摆到沙发上放好。  
打开手机查了几个醒酒汤的配方，斑叹了口气，什么原料都没有，巧妇难为无米之炊，遂调动自己那点浅薄可怜的化学基础，从冰箱里拿了两颗梨，打开一罐蜂蜜，决定尝试一下。  
将梨切块炖上之后，斑拆开刚买的保鲜膜将本来打算做晚饭的炒菜连盘子包起来放进冰箱，米饭也全盛到盘里，打算明天用来炒个饭。  
反正柱间超好养活。斑想起他在绿丁丁文学城收集的“资料”，那些有钱人一个两个都是毛病多，什么煎蛋多凝固了一分不吃，什么菜不上桌两次之类的……再想起橱柜里码的整整齐齐的几大箱泡面，斑就觉得无语。  
他收拾完了没吃的晚饭一转头，就看见柱间靠在厨房门口盯着他，也不知道站了多久，见斑转过头来立刻说：“对不起。”  
？  
斑观察到柱间的表情里满是歉疚和不安，百思不得其解，他也不是那种藏掖的人，直截了当地问：“做什么？”  
“我……我以后会早点给你打电话的……你别生气……”柱间规规矩矩地站好，有点丧气地垂着头，说话吞吞吐吐，眼神也有点躲闪。  
哦。还醉着呢。斑有些好笑地想。原来柱间喝醉之后居然像个小孩子么？  
斑当然没有责怪柱间的意思。他对自己的定位可是相当明确。  
所以斑也只是点头应了一声就去照看锅里煮着的梨汤了。  
见斑这么冷漠，柱间以为自己真的惹斑生气了，额前总是精神地翘着的两根须须都萎靡了下去，整个人陷入巨大的消沉中。  
“欸你……”斑虽然不是第一次见他这个样子，但还是忍不住被唬，赶紧停了手里的活过来哄他，“我没有生气，没事的。”努力回忆自己是怎么和家里的小孩沟通的，“我不会生气，毕竟我只是你的——”  
柱间显出更委屈的神色，一把抱住斑打断了他的话。  
“不是的！”他似乎不知道该怎么说，只会一再重复，“不是的……”  
对于柱间的想法，斑自己倒是也有所觉，回抱住他安抚道：“好好好……那就不是。”忽然闻到一股不妙的焦味，赶紧把柱间推开，“汤糊了！”  
被丢在一边的柱间愣了一会，等斑端着梨汤回来就已经不在客厅了。  
？  
斑担心这个此时智商大概只有二的柱间在哪里磕碰到自己，赶紧四处寻找，就听见浴室里传出水声。  
洗澡吗……斑稍稍松了一口气，敲了敲门，里面毫无回应，担心之下，斑直接推门进去了。以柱间现在的智商，他果然没有记得锁门。  
一进门斑就不知道该气还是该笑。地面上各种洗浴用品被扔得到处都是，斑开门时正好碰得一瓶开着盖子的洗发水咕噜噜滚过去，毛巾全在脏衣篓里，洗脚盆里有一双袜子，浴缸里躺着一只柱间，只脱了鞋，衣服穿得齐整，闭着眼打着小呼噜，水龙头开着，水面已经蔓延到了他的下巴。  
喝醉的柱间……真是……  
“蠢爆了！”斑咬牙切齿地冲向浴缸——不忘小心避过地上各种洗浴产品混合成的一滩一滩白色不明液体——劈手关上水龙头，揪住柱间的领子把他拖起来。  
手伸到水里时，冰凉的温度让斑都打了个哆嗦，抬头看热水器只有十八摄氏度，赶忙把柱间从浴缸里捞出来。  
折腾之中柱间当然被弄醒了。感觉到自己正靠在一个暖呼呼的臂弯里，柱间下意识就往斑怀里更靠了靠，动作幅度过大反而把正在使力所以重心不稳的斑带进了水里。  
本想捞人结果自己扑进凉水里的斑怒瞪着身下的罪魁祸首。这浴缸还挺大，塞两个男人只是稍有点挤，被柱间几乎放满的水终于从边沿漫过，稀里哗啦浇在地面上。  
“……斑？”柱间被斑的体重一压，恍恍惚惚看清了身上这人的样子，高兴地拉住对方的胳膊，“你不生我的气了？”  
“我快被你气死了！”斑揪着柱间的领子咆哮。  
斑终于还是成功把柱间从浴缸里弄了出来，冷着脸放掉浴缸里的凉水，打开热水器，把湿哒哒的长炸毛拢到脑后，一回头发现柱间一副消沉的样子蹲在洗手池旁，有点心软，便好声好气地提醒他：“去把衣服脱了。”  
没想到，柱间闻言，猛然抬头盯住斑，一脸如临大敌，瞬间抬手护在胸前揪住自己的衬衣前襟向后缩，后背撞在洗手池下方的储物柜上，惊慌失措地胡乱摇头，宛如一朵面临侵犯坚贞不屈的小白花。  
我日你……斑一巴掌糊在自己脸上，用力搓了搓，把脑海里的脏话打散。  
然后露出凶神恶煞的样子扑上去按住柱间在惨叫中把他扒了个光。

*  
柱间真的是个好人。  
斑用胳膊穿过柱间的腋下把他往上揽了一点，继续轻柔地搓洗那头乌木一样黑的长发。柱间在冷水里都能睡着，在热水里自然早就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，乖顺地任斑随意摆弄。  
柱间真的只是个好人。斑心下叹气。居然真的只是个纯良的好人，没有一点图谋，单纯地要帮他而已。  
这么蠢……总觉得会被人欺负……  
细心地给柱间打上护发素——这么好的头发不认真养护连斑这样的糙爷们都会有负罪感——他自己当然没怎么用过这玩意。在斑及时的拯救下，洗发水浴液之类的东西好歹留下小半瓶，洗一次是够用。斑将柱间的长发盘起，冲掉手上多余的护发素，把柱间再往上捞一点，拿起沐浴露来往手上倒。  
消去那点金主身份带来的奇怪视角，斑现下心态十分平和，可以非常坦然地对柱间的果体各种下手。照顾喝醉的室友嘛，纯洁的男性友谊。  
柱间的身体呈现一种匀称的健壮，皮肤光滑肌肉饱满。斑在柱间小麦色的六块腹肌上拍了拍，低头看看自己，就只有一点不明显的轮廓，蓝瘦。  
不过比力气自己也绝不会输就是了。  
因为之前被柱间拖下了水，斑的衣服都湿透了，黏在身上很不舒服。索性已经把柱间当成同居室友，没了那么多念头，斑就把上衣脱了，也更方便帮柱间洗澡。  
对柱间的背部肌肉群给了一个高评价，斑就完成了柱间上身的搓洗，然后抬起他一条腿。  
柱间宽肩窄腰长腿，胸肌腹肌俱全，怎么连个女朋友都没……  
斑抬头仔细看了看柱间的脸，忍不住在那张英武又俊朗的脸上戳了戳。  
不说他有钱了，光这张脸就能杀倒一片雌性生物。  
就连屁股的手感也超好……  
斑怀着促狭的心态捏了一下柱间紧实的屁股，柱间睡得正香毫无反应。  
这家伙居然这么大……斑将沐浴露在手心打成沫才开始清洗柱间的某个部位，出于男性尊严而不由得暗恨，手下的力气重了一点，柱间就在睡梦中皱起眉发出轻哼来。  
斑又有点后怕，怎么说呢，幸亏柱间没有真的要他……不然就算他已经很努力地给自己扩张过，也搞不定这个。真的，搞不定，他试过的，塞进去三指就已经极限了，今天出门去接柱间时就是扩张到这样的状态。  
绝对不行！这种东西不是他能够承受的！  
幸好幸好……  
斑松了口气放平心态，将柱间的长发松开，把护发素冲洗干净，然后把柱间捞出来，微蹲身，一用力把他扛在肩上，像扛着半扇猪一样把人抗去卧室，丢到床上盖好。他自己也累得够呛，关了灯随便把底下的长裤一脱就倒床上睡了。

*  
柱间快吓死了。  
他还没睁眼就感觉到自己身上凉飕飕的，心下一惊，悄悄睁开眼往被子里一瞟。  
卧槽我为什么在遛鸟！  
他再往身边一看，差点吓得从床上掉下去。  
卧槽为什么斑也果的！  
天还黑着，还没到斑的起床时间。斑嫌热只在腰间搭了一点毛巾被，堪堪遮住大腿根，光洁的上身和白皙的长腿都完全露着，睡得沉沉，精致的五官没了平日里的凌厉感，蓬松的长发散落在肌理分明的背部，露出一点修长的脖颈，看起来柔和又美好。  
柔和美好得柱间快吓死了。  
他的记忆就只停留在让桃华送他回家的地方，后面完全是空白的。  
是喝醉的我对斑做了什么？还是斑对喝醉的我做了什么！  
昨晚到底发生了什么啊！


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8  
怎么办怎么办怎么办！！！  
宿醉醒来发现和暗恋中的包养对象“坦诚相见”同床共寝，这种情况下一般是发生了什么啊！在线等！特别急！！  
柱间绝望地发现前几秒才开始存在于自己脑中的那个小论坛已经开始欢快地开起了各种花样的车，不由得一巴掌拍在自己脸上。  
都是那群私生活混乱的损友害的啊啊啊啊！我发誓我没有在花坛客厅厨房浴室书房或者卧室强迫斑做【哔】【哔】和【哔】的心思！绝对没有！  
“在月光下的你果然更加动人呢，斑。”  
这样说着然后将斑按倒在花坛里，用力压制住他的关节和发力部位让他没有办法反抗，然后将手探入他的衣服肆意地——  
“不……不要！柱间……停下！”  
“你从一开始来找我时就做好觉悟了吧，现在才想起要临阵脱逃已经太晚了！”  
够了！霸道总裁的剧本不适合我们俩！太OOC了啊啊啊！  
斑才没有这么弱！  
而且我没有很禽兽……吧……  
……可能只是想要闻下斑身上的气息……啊不不不，大概更想要触碰斑的皮肤……如果能抱在怀里的话……再稍稍过分一点，可以偷偷亲一下就……啊，对了，斑不怎么高，被压制在身下的话……  
够了！千手柱间！冷静一点！！  
还有下面的某个器官！也给我安分一点！  
柱间捂住和美国苹果一个光泽的脸，确定已经把“被强迫的斑面泛潮红扭头到另一边咬紧牙关眼神不屈地忍受他的侵犯”这种令人丧失理智的画面从脑海中抹去后，才从指缝里偷偷看向身边仿若世界名画一样的美景。  
直直对上了斑满是促狭的黑眼睛。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
柱间被吓得猛拽起被子挡在胸前，仿佛什么被登徒子轻薄了的少女，刚好将斑身上半遮半掩的那被角扯走，于是斑的四角内裤就这么大喇喇地暴露在了柱间的眼前。  
斑是真的白啊。柱间默默地想。连荧光绿这么可怕的颜色都撑得起来。  
晨风掀起薄薄的纱质窗帘，渐渐明亮的天空将光线穿过窗户洒到了二人对峙的床上。  
等下！为什么会有荧光绿的内裤啊！而且这个材质是这么回事！透光度这么高真的没问题吗！  
斑似笑非笑地屈起胳膊撑住头，修长白皙的双腿略微交叠，左腿微屈右腿伸直，大大方方地侧躺着让眼神发直的柱间随便打量。那条瞎眼的荧光绿四角内裤确实薄了些，被晨光一照简直……真的……隐约看到了……不不不那只是一团阴影！一团阴影！什么都不……  
柱间觉得全身的血液都在向下半身奔涌而去，脸上一片空白。  
似乎欣赏够了柱间的窘迫，斑微微提起嘴角，稍稍打了个呵欠，而后打破了这尴尬的静谧。  
“早上好，柱间。”斑撑着床坐起来，浑身散发着初醒的慵懒意味。  
柱间艰难地吞咽了一下，嗫嚅着开口：“昨天晚上……”  
斑用余光扫过柱间无意识攥在手中揉成一团的被角，露出了揶揄的神情。  
“昨天晚上——”  
在斑故意拖长的声音里柱间的心脏几乎停跳。他惶惶不安地看着斑，几乎下一秒就要跪倒磕头求原谅了。  
斑心说柱间可真好玩，简直可爱死了，忍不住就想更多地逗逗他。  
“昨晚你喝得够多。”斑平静地说，“做了一些……不可挽回的事。”  
柱间闻言一脸被五雷轰顶的样子。  
什么？难道果然……我对斑……  
柱间的面孔严肃起来，正当他要认认真真土下座向斑道歉的前一秒，斑大喘气过来一般接上后半句：“你的洗发水护发素沐浴露身体乳全部被你自己倒进下水道去了。”  
哦。柱间的表情空白了一会，而后僵立了一瞬，显出了哭笑不得的样子。  
淦！  
看着斑满意地欣赏自己丢脸的神情变化，眼中的笑意满得要溢出来一般，一双黑瞳也因此闪闪发亮，柱间心中大起大落之间隐约产生的那几分恼火便瞬间烟消云散。  
如果能让斑开心的话……他闭上眼摇了摇头。  
“麻烦你了，斑。”他真诚地道谢，“没有你真的不知道会怎样……”  
会把自己淹死吧，大概。斑不由得回想起昨晚上那个可怕的现场，嘴角抽了抽。  
“平时也很多吗？这样的酒局。”斑有些好奇的问。  
“还好吧。有时候很多，有时候没有。”柱间思考了一下，“不过平均下来一个月确实会有一两次就是了。”  
“胃病也是这个原因么？”斑略微皱起眉。  
“不……纯粹是作息不规律，”柱间不由得伸手把自己柔软顺滑的长发挠成一团，“其实平时的话就让桃华在酒店随便开个房把我丢进去就是了，第二天我再像颓废大学生一样自己爬起来洗漱什么的，这样看来还有人帮洗澡真是太幸福了哈哈哈……”  
我在说什么啊岂可修！  
柱间在内心泪流满面地嘤嘤起来。语无伦次啦！  
就这样看着斑的肉体在眼前实在是太干扰思路了！  
斑白皙的身体并没有很明显的肌肉线条，和柱间自己这种在健身房特意塑型的肌肉饱满的观感是完全不同的，虽然论及力量应当是差不多，但从外表来看——  
没错！就是有一点脂肪的这种感觉！抱起来一定非常地……  
停下！柱间！不要再想下去了！  
对于红得像交通灯一样几乎发光的柱间，斑在心里已经笑得满床打滚了。  
靠，这个男人害羞真是太可爱了！  
怎么能这么可爱啊哈哈哈！  
于是斑故意向前倾身凑近柱间，无师自通地塌下腰扭出一个风骚的弧度，眼带促狭，语带暧昧地发问：“所以你一直在想什么？”  
说真的，直男骚起来就没女人什么事了。  
“不啊……我……”柱间脑子一片空白，目光游移避开斑的眼睛，好像被他一身白肉烫到一样，简直不知道该往哪放，最后果然还是落在了那件荧光绿的内裤上，“……大概是……斑你好像比我小……”  
我说了什么？！  
在这种尴尬的紧要关头，不知道为什么，柱间突然发现，在斑的那条内裤的正中间，没错就是【咚】的那个位置，用巨大的粗黑体印了个“SH”。  
“啊？”  
斑茫然了一瞬间，立刻反应过来。  
男性尊严被挑战了！  
“混蛋！你再说一次试试看！”  
这种时候的反应都是未经思索的，就像每一个小学、初中、高中的男生都会经历的那样，斑出手如电，隔着被子狠狠掏向了柱间的关键部位。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
疼痛和惊吓柱间整个人都猛地后跳栽下床去，在地板上砸出沉闷的巨响，身上缠着的被子给他的起身制造了巨大的麻烦，于是就在斑的目送之下，柱间以博尔特五十米冲刺的速度猛地冲进房间自带的卫生间并锁上了门。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
目睹一个光裸柱间泪奔的斑笑得满床打滚，真·打滚。  
终于笑够了之后，斑慢悠悠地起身穿衣服收拾衣柜，然后坐回床上等待。

*  
被斑的手触碰的瞬间，柱间整个人的时间都停滞了，连疼痛都没来得及传导到大脑皮层，先绝望地感受到自己身上的那个部位在被子底下飞快地精神起来。  
于是他惨叫着逃了出去，背后追着斑开怀的笑声。  
锁上门靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，柱间低头对着自己的一柱擎天苦笑起来。  
都奔三的老男人了，怎么还像个青春期的少男一样！  
暗自咬咬牙，柱间伸手握住了自己那个硬茬，快速地抚慰起来。  
这种事没办法的嘛！毕竟男人早上就是会比较气血旺盛……  
那斑没有吗？难道真的一直都只有自己在心潮澎湃，斑对自己真的一点感觉都没有吗？  
为什么！这太不公平了！  
突然被自己脑补中都是为了钱才和他逢场作戏的斑虐到，柱间简直要当场嘤嘤嘤起来，狠狠揉弄几下，好疼……  
暗搓搓脑补了一会自己在一开始就逼迫斑的话……糟糕……虽然因为那种香艳的场面更兴奋了可是……  
一定会BE的啊啊啊啊！  
突然身后传来推拉式柜门在轨道里的滑动声，柱间闷哼一声释放出来，在斑心情颇好的小声哼唱里头脑空白了一会，平复了一下呼吸。  
性幻想对象就在一墙之隔的地方……真是……太糟糕了……  
有些木然地将手洗干净，在脸上拍了点凉水让自己清醒清醒之后，柱间盯着镜子里的自己，猛然意识到了一个严重的问题。

*  
穿好衣服在外间洗漱完的斑返回卧室，发现柱间竟然还把自己锁在卫生间里，不由得反思自己是不是干得太过分了。  
看把人家孩子吓得！  
遂上前敲了敲卫生间的门，磨蹭了一会，门终于开了一条缝，柱间只探出一个脑袋，表情可怜兮兮的。  
“斑……”柱间终于还是做好心理建设开了口，听起来万分委屈，“我的衣服……”  
“准备好了，赶紧收拾收拾来吃早饭。”斑的表现十分淡然，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样，用目光向柱间示意床尾的挂烫机，上面挂着的熨好的西装，裤子衬衣外套。  
“嗯……”柱间点头，用诚恳的目光看向斑，“你出去。”  
斑点了点头，从善如流地去了客厅，然后对着桌上的早饭开始反思。  
我干了啥啊？不就是幼稚了一点……  
哦，对了，忘记了。柱间那家伙，是Gay来的。  
看来传闻里的这一点倒是真的了，失策失策……  
斑拍了拍自己的额头。虽说该道歉的吧……但这也怪尴尬的，就当没发生好了，以后注意点。  
然后自嘲地笑了笑。  
哪儿还有什么以后啊？

*  
穿裤子时候，柱间还在遗憾自己的内裤上为什么没有印UM，或者只印个M也好啊……  
迅速把自己拾掇成能见人的样子，柱间已经迅速坚定了无论如何都要想办法把斑追到手的决心。从前水户和日向那两个游戏花丛的损友说过的，自己这条件在市场上相当抢手，想要追Gay的话应该是手到擒来！虽然斑肯定没有这么肤浅这么容易拿下，但至少绝对不是没有机会！况且都住到一起了，在日常中多照顾斑的话，总会日久生情的嘛！  
对着穿衣镜仔细整理好长发，柱间欣赏了一下镜子里那个看上去沉稳帅气的成功人士，潇洒地把梳子丢到柜子上。  
斑这么好的人，当然只有我能配得上！  
总之先在日常中攻略斑，先想办法获得对方领土的宣称，然后开展经济政治合作，等到时机成熟就找借口发动告白绝杀，加上联姻一举吞并对方国土！  
计划完美！  
所以柱间带着自信的微笑坐到早餐桌前时，斑抬头的第一句话就把他打懵了。  
“我刚收拾了一下东西，今晚就可以搬出去了。”  
纳尼？  
斑说的自然而然，像是在说晚饭吃啥一样流畅轻松，好像是再正常不过的决定。  
“不……怎么？”面对斑疯狂跳跃的想法，柱间一时有点难以组织语言，“好突然……”  
“一直以来误解了你的意思确实很抱歉。”斑放下筷子，非常认真地说，“现在看来确实欠了你大人情，还自作多情认为能用这种方式回报，自说自话地打扰你的生活，相当冒犯了。非常抱歉。”  
“既然已经明白你对我没有非分之想，就不需要赖在这里了。”斑笑了笑，“钱，总有一天会还给你的。嗯……五年之内吧，加些利息也没什么问题。”  
此一时彼一时啊斑……现在我真的对你有非分之想了啊！  
“不用这么着急吧。”柱间的大脑飞速运作起来，疯狂搜刮一切能让斑留下来的借口，说真的这钱他完全不想要，甚至想把钱包里的卡统统上交给斑，但这种话说出来一定会把人吓跑。  
现在说自己怕鬼不敢一个人住还来得及吗？  
“家里毕竟还有三个小的。”斑像是解除了什么包袱一样轻松，看得柱间从内心感到难过，“还是要回去照顾未成年……唔，两个未成年，一个伪成年。”  
“说……说起来！”柱间赶紧转移话题以获得思考时间，“我还没有见过那个住院的孩子呢！术后恢复怎么样？”  
“很不错，托你的福。”斑的神情活像一只从老鹰爪下抢出孩子的老母鸡，“今天就是出院的日子，我请了假就是要去办手续的。”  
“我去帮忙！”柱间瞬间展现出一个商业好手应有的捕捉机会的能力，忙不迭地表态，“请让我一起去！”  
怎么敬语都出来了喂！  
斑虽然对柱间突然的热心感到一点疑惑，但在几个月的相处中也明白他就是个单纯的好人，倒也不算太意外。  
“但是你还要工作——”  
“不我今天放假！”  
柱间立马掏出手机通知桃华给自己放了个假。  
“……我突然对你这种资本家行径产生了阶级仇恨。”

*  
鼬看起来确实恢复得很不错，甚至在家里其他人接连不断的投喂下圆润了不少。其中的最大功臣不是斑，而是佐助。  
柱间坐在窗台边和鼬聊天时，佐助就在给鼬剥桔子，等鼬好不容易把五个桔子都吃下去（其中三个都被他偷偷塞给柱间了其实），佐助又端着一碗刚洗好的小番茄放在他怀里；斑去楼下办出院手续；带土在一边打包各种住院时的生活用品，并坚决拒绝了柱间和鼬插手的意愿，导致两个人只能继续坐在一边尬聊。  
“鼬的成绩很好啊。”  
“过奖了，千手先生。”鼬规规矩矩地回应了柱间后，有些为难地看着手里番茄和一旁一脸期待的弟弟，最终敌不过佐助撒娇的眼神，只好含泪开始吃。  
怎么说呢？以鼬来看，家教良好，礼貌文雅，以这个年龄来说也算是博闻强识，兄弟之间情谊深厚；佐助小小年纪就已经十分懂事，带土看起来刺头，其实也是温柔的孩子；更重要的是，三个孩子身上都有那种蓬勃顽强的生命力，那种被生活踩入泥沼也不自甘堕落，绝不任浪潮随意沉浮自己的精神，和斑简直如出一辙。  
斑将他介绍给三个孩子后，他们立刻对他表示了感谢。除了带土的眼神有点奇怪之外，鼬和佐助的感激之情简直……一个病房装不下。  
没事都是一家人不用谢——  
超级想这么说的柱间及时控制住自己，保持了一个社会主义道德标兵应有的形象。  
“鼬是十五中的学生，那么高中志向是附中吗？”  
“是的。”鼬毕竟还是个孩子，虽然做出冷静的姿态，但神情里不由得还是流露出一丝骄傲，“正常发挥的话，应该不会有问题。”  
“我相信你。”柱间笑着鼓励他，“我的母校也很欢迎你这样自强的同学。佐助将来也到附中来吧？”  
“当然了！”佐助非常坚定地说，“泉奈是附中毕业，尼桑一定能考上，就连带土都通过了入学考试，我怎么能考不上呢！”  
“什么叫就连我！小佐助怎么说话的！”带土猛地把旅行包的拉链合上，非常不满地回怼。  
“泉奈？”柱间好奇，“也是你的哥哥吗？”  
“按照辈分算，”带土走过来按住佐助的头镇压了他，“是这小子的爷爷才对。他是斑的亲弟弟。”  
“呵呵，按照辈分算，那你怎么不管斑叫叔呢！”佐助拍开他的爪子冷漠反嘲。  
“嘿！怎么跟叔说话的！”带土伸爪就要捏佐助的小脸，然后被鼬拦下。  
“带土——叔，”鼬温和地笑着，笑得带土背后一凉，“期中考挂了几门啊？”  
“你威胁我——”  
突然病房门被打开，斑拿着一摞单子轻快地走进来：“我弄完了。”  
带土一把抓住鼬的手，鼬抽回不给他抓，于是他转而抓起佐助的手，声情并茂地说：“小祖宗，我错了，都是小的我一时糊涂啊！”  
“本来是没关系的，但既然你这么主动，不如今天你去睡通铺，把VIP让给佐助睡。”鼬温声给带土判了刑，“我也不用和佐助一起睡二层了，怪挤的。”  
“怎么回事？”斑把病历收据和药单收好，走过来就看见带土一脸肉疼。  
“没什么。”带土悲壮地说，“你回来睡一层嘛，鼬也出院，就得和佐助挤二层，不如让鼬来睡VIP，我身强力壮，就在通铺凑合下——”  
“有那个必要？”斑疑惑，“你去和佐助挤二层就行了，何必睡通铺。”  
“我担心佐助小祖宗的睡眠质量——”  
“那就来和我挤一层。”  
“我担心您的睡眠质量——”  
“无事献殷勤非奸即盗。”斑挑了挑眉，“又挂科了？”  
“那什么——”带土慌得一批，“先不讨论这个了，千手先生还在呢！”  
“别在意我。”柱间用咳嗽掩盖笑声，举起一只手表示自己不介意他们处理家事。  
“挂科而已，你怎么慌成这样？”斑似笑非笑地看着带土，手上已经在调通讯录了，“自己交代还是等我问出来？”  
“我错了。”带土痛心疾首地低下头，“那天我出门去考试，路中央躺着一只被车轧断一条腿的猫——”  
“上学期月考那次说的是狗。”鼬提醒。  
“上学期期中用的是迷路小女孩。”佐助冷漠。  
“又缺考了？嗯？”整个病房的温度随着斑的表情开始下降。  
“没有。”带土坦然起来，“我睡着了。”  
“那和猫有什么关系。”佐助吐槽。  
“这个段子太冷了，五分。”鼬说。  
“抱歉，我能问一下满分吗？”柱间插话。  
“九百分。”佐助好心回答。  
“带土。”斑轻轻叹了口气，故作轻松的几个宇智波的表情都僵住了，“出来。”  
目送带土跟着斑走出门外，柱间回过头来看着剩下的这一对尽量掩饰自己的不自在却完全失败的兄弟，稍加思索，还是提起一个看起来不会冷场的问题：“那个……刚刚说的一层、二层，是指什么？”  
鼬似乎有些不好开口的样子，佐助却非常无所谓地解释起来。  
“睡觉的床位。”佐助认真地介绍，“我们家里有一张钢架上下铺，下铺是一层，上铺是二层。”  
“那VIP是什么？”柱间看了看面色有些尴尬的鼬，追问。  
“沙发。”  
“通铺——”  
“地板。”  
“很有才啊！”柱间真诚地称赞道。  
但是也太挤了点……  
“其实——”柱间非常非常诚恳地表示，“我家蛮大的。”  
“而且离学校很近哦。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9  
龙炎放歌：打哪个档？  
廓庵入廛垂手：随便吧。  
龙炎放歌：？  
龙炎放歌：你怎么被AI推了？  
龙炎放歌：今天又怎么了？  
廓庵入廛垂手：没事。  
龙炎放歌：以我的经验，你说的没事其实可以翻译成“我超难过的快来安慰我”。  
廓庵入廛垂手：……  
廓庵入廛垂手：有吗？  
龙炎放歌：要倾诉就迅速。  
廓庵入廛垂手：我失恋了。  
哇哦。斑抱着他的笔记本坐在床上，一腿曲着垫电脑，另一条腿伸出床沿在半空中晃荡。今天鼬出了院，斑就把比较方便的下铺让给了那小子，佐助被他赶去和带土挤沙发，而他霸占了上铺，为了半夜爬起来照顾鼬方便些。  
龙炎放歌：你告白了？  
斑好久没有在家里过夜了，从之前上夜班开始就是，回来时街灯都熄了，佐助带土都在发育期，睡下就像是让被子封印了。家里会留一盏小灯，昏黄得几乎要被黑暗吞没，但恰恰好能让他看清脚下的台阶。  
廓庵入廛垂手：没。还没来得及。  
廓庵入廛垂手：就被甩了。  
这是个什么情况？斑揉了揉自己蓬松的乱发，自言自语：“没告白怎么能被甩呢？”  
“那说明对方是非常聪明的女生吧。”下铺传来鼬冷静地回答，“情商很高的那种，早早发现了你的感情。”  
斑啧了一声，探头倒着看那个一脸淡定开着床头夹子灯读书的小鬼：“你很懂哦？”  
“承蒙抬爱，书读得多。”鼬抬头瞟了他一眼，诚实地说，“其实你打理打理很帅的。别吊着了容易脑溢血——而且你头发垂下来这个场面看起来有点像鬼片……斑，天涯何处无芳草，你瞒住家里这个情况，找个女朋友不难的，别伤心。”  
“……”斑瞪了他一会，把头缩回去，“赶紧睡觉！”  
龙炎放歌：天涯何处无芳草，别伤心。  
廓庵入廛垂手：他是最好的。  
廓庵入廛垂手：见过了他就不会再想要别人了。  
斑把自己腿压麻了，换了一边垫着，双臂抱在胸前，严肃思考了一会，放弃。  
唉这都什么事！我自己还是母胎solo呢！斑挪了挪屁股，钢架床发出“吱吱嘎嘎”的声音。  
“斑，要不去修理一下带土吧。”鼬的声音又慢悠悠地传上来，“失恋难受，我理解，别憋着，尤其不要晃这个床，好像要散了……”  
“不是我！”斑狠狠捶了一下床板，“是我一个——朋友！”  
“你老实说，”鼬幽幽地说，“你说的这个朋友，到底是不是你自己？”  
斑听见了下铺压抑着的笑声，无奈地揉了揉眉心。  
“赶紧睡吧，小孩子哪来的那么多感想？”  
“说真的，斑，”下铺传来合书的轻微声音，随即，小灯也灭了，“你也该谈个恋爱什么的了。”  
好好追求一下你自己的生活吧，不要把青春全耗在我们身上了。  
斑没回应他。  
龙炎放歌：所以对方怎么知道你想追她的？  
廓庵入廛垂手：他不知道。  
龙炎放歌：？？？  
龙炎放歌：她不知道你怎么失恋？你根本还没恋！  
廓庵入廛垂手：所谓暗恋，就是这种东西……  
廓庵入廛垂手：明明还没拥有，却感觉好像已经失去了千万次TAT  
斑被网线那头的酸臭味雷起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，一时甚至找不到表情包回他。  
龙炎放歌：大男人哼哼唧唧的像什么样子！喜欢就去追啊！  
廓庵入廛垂手：我试了！  
廓庵入廛垂手：今天我让他带着孩子在我家留宿，被他无情拒绝了  
龙炎放歌：……  
廓庵入廛垂手：真是温柔的人啊！还用开玩笑来给我台阶下……  
斑挑起眉头，内心感叹小伙伴真是太急了。顾虑到床的问题，他没敢乱动，电脑屏幕的光在他脸上打出浅浅的阴影。  
龙炎放歌：那你完全不冤，哪有一上来就让人住家里的。  
龙炎放歌：女孩子当然不能随随便便留宿，你这样肯定让人家觉得你流氓。  
龙炎放歌：你就是馋她身子.jpg  
龙炎放歌：等等，她有孩子？  
廓庵入廛垂手：嗯。  
龙炎放歌：有夫之妇？！  
廓庵入廛垂手：不是不是！  
廓庵入廛垂手：他单身的！  
柱间满头大汗，不知道该怎么向被当作树洞的网友解释斑的情况——当然了！首先斑其实是男人啊！都怪他之前没解释清楚……  
输入框里才打了两个字，龙炎就回过来了。  
龙炎放歌：……兄弟你资料上的二十七是真的吗？  
廓庵入廛垂手：是的啊……  
龙炎放歌：喜欢上的是一个经济没保障、单身带孩子的同龄女人？  
柱间张口结舌，打字的手在键盘上凝固。  
屏幕上的对话框又跳了一下。  
龙炎放歌：我敬你是条汉子.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：不是！他不是你想的那样！  
廓庵入廛垂手：他很独立、很强大！还很温柔！  
廓庵入廛垂手：总之情况和你想的不一样！  
龙炎放歌：我记得你身家不错，你想想她不是图你钱吧？  
廓庵入廛垂手：要是他图就好了嘤……  
龙炎放歌：……随便吧。你看上就好。  
柱间的心情徒然糟糕起来，一手打出“不要这么说”几个字，另一手鼠标上划拉出菜单，准备直接把龙炎拉黑。  
对话框又跳了一下。  
龙炎放歌：独立的女人对温柔挂一般没抵抗力的，你日常装作不经意地照顾她，对方应该很容易对你动心。  
柱间顿了一下，有些心虚地默默切回对话框。  
廓庵入廛垂手：但平常貌似是他照顾我多一点TUT  
廓庵入廛垂手：他做的早饭超好吃，还隔三差五带我去逛超市  
廓庵入廛垂手：没有他督促我根本不会吃水果  
廓庵入廛垂手：我都好久没上火了  
廓庵入廛垂手：没有他我都不知道干净内裤在哪  
廓庵入廛垂手：嘤嘤狂吠.jpg  
龙炎放歌：……  
龙炎放歌：这还不是你女朋友吗？！  
龙炎放歌：或者其实是你妈？！  
廓庵入廛垂手：就，之前，帮过他一点小忙，他以身相许没成功嘛……  
龙炎放歌：所以你就这样被拿下了，理解了。  
龙炎放歌：她真的对你没意思？  
廓庵入廛垂手：好像是没有TTATT  
廓庵入廛垂手：猛男落泪.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：他真的特别好。  
廓庵入廛垂手：独自一个人工作供好几个弟弟读书，虽然家境清寒，但很有志气  
廓庵入廛垂手：而且还很聪明  
廓庵入廛垂手：如果不是为了弟弟们辍学，前途本来是很光明的啊！  
廓庵入廛垂手：但就算为家庭牺牲了自己的梦想，他也没有一点怨言  
廓庵入廛垂手：这么好的人！为什么会陷入这种困境呢！简直没天理！  
龙炎放歌：……我好像在什么玛丽苏小说里看到过这种桥段。  
龙炎放歌：她真不是驴你的吗？  
廓庵入廛垂手：再这么说我就拉黑你！  
龙炎放歌：你拉！  
廓庵入廛垂手：嘤嘤嘤～  
廓庵入廛垂手：北风那个吹.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：西湖的水我的泪.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：我是流泪猫猫头，今天我不说话，只流泪.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：♀偶魡蕜傷⒐逆鎏成魺♂.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：你知不知道你说出这样的话让我很难过.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：我还有一百张不重样的流泪表情包.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：其中八十张都是沙雕熊猫头.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：你自己掂量下不理我的后果.jpg  
龙炎放歌：够了！  
龙炎放歌：一个像你说的那么独立坚强的女人不会看上一个嘤嘤怪的！  
廓庵入廛垂手：嘤  
龙炎放歌：你还来！  
龙炎放歌：一刀一个嘤嘤怪.jpg  
廓庵入廛垂手：不敢嘤了.jpg  
柱间和龙炎拉拉扯扯地聊到了半夜，然后龙炎就因为打字声太吵被家里人强制下线了。柱间看了一眼表，居然已经凌晨两点了，赶紧去洗漱，刷牙时走思到龙炎帮忙做的分析和出的主意，不由得对着镜子里那个高富帅傻笑起来。  
龙炎从他简要叙述的生活细节里分析出对方是个性格强势的人，建议他以退为进，表现出需要对方照顾的样子来，然后伺机让对方发现自己的可靠之处，让对方不知不觉地依靠过来。“养家糊口对一个大男人都不容易，何况一个年轻女人。她一定在内心渴望一个支柱的，但因为自尊心比较强，所以一味的给予反而会把对方推得更远，你又这么老实的样子，不如表达出你特别依赖她，趁机把她扯进自己生活里来。”——龙炎语。  
但龙炎也会因为他的犹豫和畏缩而暴躁起来，用讽刺的口吻撂下狠话嘲笑他。  
“想这么多，不如直接找个机会把她办了算了！感情都是睡出来的！直接三下五除二生米煮成熟饭！她要是不去报警，就说明是对你有意思！”  
结果还是没告诉龙炎其实斑是男的来着。  
做了一晚上霸王硬上♂︎斑的奇怪春梦的柱间睡眼惺忪地溜进厨房，然后对着干净到有些萧瑟的厨房愣了半晌，艰难地回头去洗漱。

*  
“斑，煎蛋——”  
“啊？”斑低头看了一眼，发现几个本应完整的煎蛋在锅里展现了相似相溶的特性，愣了一下，迅速抽出一双筷子飞手干脆将蛋液全部打碎，然后把之前煮好的挂面也倒进锅里。  
“早上吃炒面。”  
“……”刚刚多了一嘴提醒的佐助默默倒退着出去。  
斑一早上都因为睡得太晚而不停地打呵欠，忙活了一上午才清醒过来，中午赶回去给几个小的做顿饭，吃完立马回来上班，下午六点准时下班。  
好在图书馆七点才闭馆，斑骑着他那破自行车溜得飞快，横在知识殿堂门口那气派的大台阶，他那长腿一步能迈过俩。刚把那一摞名字可怕的书放在自助机上，斑的手机就响了。他心底叹了口气把手机掏出来，满心以为今晚又要加班，看见屏幕上居然显示着柱间的名字，内心的惊讶之情简直无以言表。  
好在大厅也不是绝不能接电话。斑用左手将手机接起放在耳边，眼睛盯着自助借还机上扫描的图标，压着声音问柱间有何贵干。  
就听见他用极其不好意思的消沉语调问：“斑……那个、洗完的衬衣在哪？”  
“挂烫机上。”斑毫不犹豫地轻声回。  
“挂烫机在哪……”柱间听起来更消沉了。  
“……”斑眼见着借还机屏幕上显示出“还书成功”的提示，拎起包转身往门口去，“你卧室，衣帽间，那件浅驼色风衣旁边有个架子。”  
“哦哦！我去找！”柱间那边传来衣帽间那个木推拉门的声音，“那个……那条红色的花领带——”  
“衣帽间左拐第一个柜子上数第二个抽屉。”  
“还有点事……你今晚有空吗？”  
“还行。”斑走下台阶，声音恢复了正常大小，“做什么？”  
柱间没有正面回答。  
“你在——省图书馆吗？稍等一下，我去接你。”  
挂断了。斑盯着手机看了一会，抬头看向擦黑的天色，低头看向自己停在自行车棚里的小破车，又看向手机，最后笑着摇了摇头，拨出带土的手机号，叫他放了学带上备用钥匙来把家里唯一的交通工具接回去，顺路买一袋馒头再回去把中午的旧菜热一下。  
再威胁他不许翘晚自习。

*  
柱间开着他那辆很不低调的卡宴过来时，斑坐在图书馆门口的台阶上，借着街灯读一本新借的数论。蹭着路边出租车停靠点停下，柱间掏出手机拨出斑的号码，然后看着台阶上的那个人有些茫然地抬起头，掏出手机看一眼，再一眼就发现了自己，然后行云流水地将那本厚书塞进包站起来将包甩到背上再把那头蓬松的长发从背后撩出来。  
柱间在看着斑走过来时忍不住又对着后视镜正了正领带。  
“到底什么事？”斑拉开车门坐上副驾驶。  
“是这样，”柱间发动车子，并入主干道，握着方向盘的修长手指悄悄抠了抠背面的革，“我晚上有个酒局，桃华不在，场合嘛……不太适合带其他秘书小姑娘。”  
斑挑了挑眉，偏头似笑非笑地看他。  
“你这是彻底放弃澄清自己的名声了么？”  
“声名乃身外之物。”柱间煞有介事地说，然后笑了笑，“帮个忙嘛……有你在我就不用和那些贴上来的女人——有时候也有男人——费劲周旋了。”  
“毕竟我又不善交际。”  
斑就看着他一脸正直地胡说八道。  
“行吧。”斑双手抱在胸前，无所谓地往后靠在车座上，“不担心我这幅样子跌了你的份就行。”  
“怎么可能。”柱间趁着看后视镜的时间瞥了斑几眼，发自内心地笑出声来。

*  
斑被塞进一身海军蓝的西装时就浑身不自在，一直保持到陪着柱间站到酒会的水晶大吊灯底下。  
“很好看哦。”柱间悄悄贴着斑的耳朵说，“有腰有屁股的。”  
“你这家伙，在某些方面真是恶劣得惊人啊。”斑从牙缝里挤出半真半假的调侃，“我都怀疑你非要带我来至少有一半是为了故意搞我了。”  
“你就尽情羞涩吧！”柱间似乎想撩一下斑的长发，但手抬到一半还是改为拍了拍斑的肩，“啧啧，我就该早点带你来，你这气场够足，和你站一起我甚至可以冒充你秘书——”  
斑很适合正装。不如说长的好看穿什么都行。贴身剪裁的西装将斑身上那种锋利的气质完全衬托出来，海军蓝又是个没那么沉重的色彩，竟然恰到好处地褪去了平日里做家长带来的年龄感。  
其实，斑也只是个二十四岁的年轻人啊。如果放在正常的人生进程里，只是刚刚走入社会的年纪。况且按照他给自己的专业选择，恐怕还在读研吧。  
柱间暂且压下心底默默抬头的想要探究的欲望，取过两杯酒，将一杯塞进斑的手里。  
“总之你已经上了我的贼船！干不完这票你就走不了！”  
这种应酬确实无聊，而且——斑没一会就发现五六道探究的、几乎要把他钻出洞的灼热视线。大概就是这样吧，“总”们都盯着其他“总”，而玩物们，也会盯着其他的玩物。  
斑随在柱间身边尽职尽责地充当一个安静漂亮的挂件，除了替他挡酒就一语不发，有一搭没一搭地听着柱间和那些年龄大概够做他俩父辈的生意人攀谈，脸上固定出得体的微笑，完全无视掉对面那些不一定有他大的“挂件”们的观望和打量，其实满脑子都是新读到的定理证明，正在脑内自带的草稿纸上“沙沙”地尝试推导。  
阶层之间的距离此刻是这么近又这么远。  
斑的目光虚虚地落在手中琥珀色的透明酒液中，头顶的灯光与远处若有若无的音乐在玻璃杯里搅和成一滩破碎的浓浆。  
啊，好像，许多年前也见过这样的画面。  
人群集合成一个个的小圈子，人头攒动，头发上的油反着光。  
小时候的斑在院门的篱笆下发现过一个黑色团子，仔细一看，是蚂蚁攒在什么看不出原貌的食物残渣上，头胸腹的外骨骼在阳光底下亮油油的。  
因为不愿意成为其中之一，所以才离开啊。  
真是世事无常。  
斑低头透过酒杯观察地板上的光影，不易察觉地、自嘲地提了提嘴角。  
他一口喝干剩下的一点酒，将空杯放在一边，屈起食指关节敲了敲柱间的肩。  
“我去下盥洗室。”  
柱间自然地扶住他的肩膀在他耳边小声嘀咕：“早点回来啊，不然我可能要被灌晕……”  
斑表面上暧昧地一笑，同样低声回：“尽量少喝点，半夜胃疼我才不管你。”  
开闸泄洪之后，斑听见卫生间门口传来女人们的叽叽喳喳，用酸溜溜的语气猜测千手家年轻的当家掌柜身边突然出现的男人是哪来的小妖精，不一会就有了十几个猜测，上到公司新招的技术总监下到知名会所鸭王，分析得头头是道。斑洗手洗得专心致志，表面上完全充耳不闻，其实在心里还是从被费马大定理占用的运存中分出一点感叹下这群人的想象力之发达。  
“您可真是心大。”忽然从身后传来一个清朗的声音，略带几分调笑，“她们这声大得快传到月球上去了。”  
斑扫了一眼镜子，认出这是日向家那个私生活上声名狼藉的二世祖。稍稍思索了一下，斑既不打算和他搭话，也不能替柱间惹麻烦，就不轻不重地接上：  
“不过是女人爱八卦的天性。”  
“这么说就不对了，”日向天忍晃到斑的身边，在他直起身时适时递上来一张擦手纸，“我也很好奇您的来头呀。”  
“无名小卒罢了。”斑稍稍迟疑了一下，还是伸手去接，没想到被对面那个日向捏住了。  
“那就让我猜猜看……”  
被日向笑得浑身上下都不自在的斑不明所以地抽了抽手，丫还捏得挺紧，拽不动。  
“你的手型很好呢……”日向的手指灵活地钻进了斑的手心，慢条斯理地从指根抚捏到指尖，“这种指茧，是弹琴的手啊。”  
斑被他摸得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，加上对方自以为不动声色地擅自靠近，某些不愉快的记忆正在顺着他的胳膊爬进他的脑海，原本在那里盘旋的费马大定理和理想数环统统被打散消失了。  
没有抬脚踹他就是宇智波斑最后的素质。  
和理智。  
斑一用力强行挣脱出来，转身重新将手放到感应水龙头底下。  
“我先失陪了，您记着洗手。”斑冷漠地瞥他一眼，又用目光示意后面的小便器，然后快速在龙头底下冲了冲手就转身要走。  
又被拉住了胳膊。  
“我进来前洗过。”这个日向竟然还笑得出来，“一个男人，是在小解前还是后洗手很能说明一些问题。”  
Woc这也能？！  
斑又忽然觉得好笑起来。他若是个女人——或者gay，这大概算是性骚扰了吧。  
……不过他又不是。  
“劝您别在我这浪费时间了。”斑直截了当地表示，“我今天就是来帮人充个数。”  
话说柱间这身衣服顶他半年工资的亚子，完事洗了再还……干洗费估计还得好几十。  
“我一直以为千手柱间是个泥胎木塑，或者天生有什么问题呢，平日里叫他出来简直败气氛。见了你才知道是怎么回事，”日向一副感叹的样子，神情暧昧，“这是曾经沧海难为水呀……”  
然后卡在斑眯起眼睛即将爆发的边缘，他松开手在身前摆了摆。  
“我呀，和柱间算是老熟人吧，就是对能拿下那个老处男的人感到好奇而已啦～”他表示不计较斑的态度，“但你确实弹钢琴对吧？”

*  
将钢琴前花里胡哨秀手速实则指法一塌糊涂的日向天忍赶开，斑重复了他刚刚弹得很不像话的d小调幻想曲。  
“你喜欢巴赫？”日向靠在钢琴上，放松地微笑，单手叉腰，西装外套开着。  
“还不错。”斑只重复了一段就停下来，“用来练指法很好。”  
“喔～”日向单手在高音区弹了几个音，“我蛮喜欢的，小步舞曲，G弦什么的。那你喜欢哪位古典作曲家？贝多芬、莫扎特，还是肖邦？”  
“肖斯塔科维奇。”斑心平气和地回答。  
“……”明显感觉到日向的思维停了一下，似乎在试图回想这位的曲子，随后放弃。  
“看来我还是要多学习。”他很快笑着接上，“周末有场交响音乐会，柏林爱乐乐团，有兴趣吗？”  
还未等斑开口拒绝，一只手猛的从后按在了斑的肩上。  
“他没有。”  
柱间罕见地用强硬的语气回绝道。  
“哎呀，这么紧张干什么？”日向轻佻地耸耸肩，“只是聊聊共同兴趣而已嘛。”  
“就你的水平还是算了吧。”柱间半分也不客气，“少陪。”  
拽着斑一口气走到落地窗旁边，凉风吹得柱间一激灵，回过头看见斑一脸憋笑的神情，刚刚还雄赳赳气昂昂的架势就萎缩下去。  
“斑，”他一开口，就止不住地散发出委屈来，“你说很快回来找我的……”  
从刚刚开始，柱间在他背后一出声，斑就发现他貌似是喝醉了。  
“嗯，是我的错。”对待醉鬼二话不说先认错就对了，斑拍拍他的胳膊，“我不是才走没多久么？怎么喝了这么多？”  
柱间缓慢地眨了眨眼，往前倾了一点，似乎想把额头靠在斑的肩上，神情略有一点迷惑：“不，并没有喝很多……并没有超过我的酒量才对……”  
“没有？”斑的声音骤然转冷，随后柱间就被一双钳子一样有力的手掐住肩膀，被迫直起身来，“刚刚有谁接近过你身边？”  
“是……”柱间紧紧皱起眉头，神情严肃起来，试图集中注意力，同时也发现了自己的异常，抬起一手抵住额头，嘴边抿出刀砍斧凿般的坚硬线条，“该死……我想不起来了……”  
就这么一会，柱间甚至有了一点重心失调的迹象。斑也不再多问，拉过他的胳膊绕过自己脖子将人架起来直奔门外。现在管不到什么社交礼仪还是人情世故了，一切都等到以后再作打算。  
斑从大一考上驾照之后就再没碰过车，加上他也喝了几杯，只能从酒店叫了代驾。  
代驾小哥一路上战战兢兢地尽力无视后座哼哼唧唧黏黏糊糊的两个人——好吧，两个里的一个，那个不杀马特的长发男人。卡宴顺滑的操作手感超棒，就是得忍受后座“好冷……”“稍忍一会。”“冷……”“这样还冷吗？”“嗯……你身上好香……”这样像开车前点火一样的对话。虽然就算他们搞起来了也不关自己事，但多多少少也不要当他不存在喂！  
斑抱着柱间，让他把头埋在自己怀里，用手揽住他后背防止他摔到前座去。这个状态的人宇智波斑不是没见过。在他还小的时候，家中有几个表叔就喜欢在用来玩的女人身上弄这么一两口；在他脱离了那个环境之后，又在夜场见过被人忽悠、蒙骗、陷害，就此走上不归之路的男女。  
有人在柱间的酒里放了东西。斑轻轻拍着柱间的背给他顺气，防止他出现更糟的不良反应，眼神幽暗，愤怒在他的喉咙里燃烧，叫他几乎要把后槽牙碾碎。  
是在这种场合，本来绝不可能出现的东西。  
千万不是烈性的那几种！

*  
真是打死也想不到有人狗胆包天居然敢往自己的酒里动手脚。  
柱间紧紧环住斑劲瘦的腰，埋在斑的颈边大口呼吸。有冷意从背后一波一波地蔓延上来，令他无法控制的颤抖，整个世界都在旋转着融化，他感到生理性的恶心、晕眩，仿佛身边的每一样东西都在疯狂颤动。他只能紧紧抓着斑，那是冰天雪地里唯一的热源、破碎动摇的一切中唯一坚实可靠的东西。这让他的意识和身体仿佛完全分离开。他在斑的怀中止不住地小声呻吟，同时飘在一旁从高处向下冷眼旁观着自己忍受痛苦。  
他倒不是完全没听说过。将致幻剂下在烟、酒、食品中，让人无意中接触上瘾，但绝不应该出现在这里。虽说这个酒会也不那么干净，但也不是那种场子。这时候他一边庆幸起自己带了斑来，一边又恼怒自己在斑面前竟然这么一副糟糕的样子……  
而且……很不妙的一点……也许是药的缘故……不不不肯定是药的缘故……  
他腿间那二两东西，不受控制地，抬头了。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10  
废了九牛二虎之力总算把柱间弄回了家里，斑小心地以自己为支架将柱间尽量轻柔地放到床上让他平躺，随后从他的胳膊底下抽身出来。柱间的手指紧紧揪住他的衣服，僵持了几秒钟，又仿佛强迫自己一般缓缓松开。斑安抚地轻轻拍了拍他的手背，赶忙去接了些温水，又去客厅打开药箱，对着花花绿绿的各类药品一筹莫展。发现自己对如何缓解致幻剂中毒毫无概念、甚至不能分辨出柱间究竟是被下了哪种致幻剂时，一直引而不发的巨大焦躁猛然暴起，狠狠捶中了斑的心脏。他不由控制地一拳打在实木的储物柜上，随后猛地揪住自己的头发。  
“要冷静……”斑默念了一句，将柜子合上，端着水杯回去找柱间。  
柱间的意识已经几乎没有了，不知是不是出于自我保护的本能，将整张床单都掀起来把自己包成一团。斑压住心里的焦虑将水杯放在床头，凑上去将柱间从床单里扒拉出来，从他的裤兜里掏出手机，再靠柱间的指纹解了锁，刚打开通讯录，腰上突然多了一份重量。  
斑低头扫了抱上来的柱间一眼，就继续翻柱间的通讯录，发现他居然全都是用本名储存的，完全看不出亲疏，只能低头拍一下怀里那个凑到自己肚子上拱来拱去的脸问他：“你家信得过的私人医生叫什么？”  
他进门时帮柱间把外衣脱掉了，自己也随即把外套仍在沙发上，柱间就贴着他的衬衫嘟囔了几句，完全听不清。斑丢下手机试图把人提溜起来，柱间稍微反抗一下也就从了，只是斑不小心发现自己衣服上的扣子没了，只挂着几根线头惨兮兮地飘摇，搭手一抹，还是湿的。  
斑被吓着了。  
“干什么！快吐出来！”  
怕他当真把那玩意吞下去，更怕他被卡住，斑毫不思索就伸手撬开了柱间的牙关。斑刚用食指在他舌头底下摸到那枚扣子，柱间的牙关一合，就稳稳地将斑的手指叼住了，随即舌头卷上来，从指尖到指根舔了个遍。  
“……”斑看着自己被衔在对方齿间的手指，又看向柱间纯良的眼神，不知为什么后背有点凉。  
不要想太多。斑告诫自己。柱间他只是……只是本我有点幼稚，对，幼稚。  
他试探着将手指抽出来，柱间非常乖巧地放行了，这让他更为自己的胡思乱想产生了一点羞愧——柱间正难受呢，还在想什么有的没的。斑甩了甩手上亮晶晶的唾液，将扣子扔到地上，又问了一遍：“你家信得过的私人医生，叫什么？”  
“什么？”柱间低声问，眨了眨眼睛，凑到斑的脖颈上，对着他的耳朵小声要求，“再说一遍。”  
“你……”颈间突然多出来一个湿软的触感，灵活地在斑的皮肤上游动，他脑子停了一下，近乎靠着惯性说出后面的内容，“你的私人医生叫什么？”  
“我一般去公立医院……再说叫来也没有用。”柱间收回舌头，低低地贴着斑白皙的颈子说，斑被柱间的呼吸喷红了耳垂，不由自主地动了动，撑在身侧的手指无意识地收紧，将床单扯出几道凌乱的褶皱，“恐怕是GHB之类，没有特效药的。”  
“你怎么……”斑后撤了一点，又想到柱间凑这么近可能只是听不清，便任他贴上来， “你们本科还学这个么？”  
柱间似乎并不能很好地接收到外界的消息，也很难控制自己地声带一般，好一会才回答：“实习，见过。”他轻轻咬住斑的耳垂，有些含糊地说，“没想到……”  
两个人的姿势实在太不符合力学结构，斑偏过头将耳垂从柱间锋利的犬齿间救出来，勉强支撑了一会，还是没能完全负担起越发靠过来的柱间的体重，被整个压倒在床上。背部接触到弹性十足的席梦思时，被完全笼罩在柱间身体之下的斑才终于开始正视自己的危机感，此时柱间已经在他脖子上留下好几个印儿了。  
倒也算不上什么。斑有点怔然。不是早就想好了，让柱间做也……不算什么。  
只是有那么一点……  
明明，好像已经是朋友了。  
就这样和柱间做的话，算什么呢？  
斑还在深究自己心底那点对于和柱间回归到这种关系的抗拒是怎么回事，柱间在他身上动了动，膝盖卡进他两腿之间，大腿顶住了他半硬的性器。  
嗯，至少他不是不想睡柱间。  
斑稍微思想斗争了零点几秒，就决定要么先爽了再说吧，抬头将喉结暴露给柱间，自然被一口叼住，又伸出手抚上柱间的后背。  
而后瞬间清醒。  
柱间背上出了一层汗，衬衣都湿透了。  
是药物反应。斑一巴掌拍在自己额头上。柱间分明不是出于自我意志想要……自己居然还想趁人之危。  
太龌龊了！  
斑反思了零点零几秒，然后试图把自己从柱间的身下挪出来——比较困难，柱间似乎不大能控制自己，七十多公斤的男人，快赶上一口小些的生猪了，斑又不想万一弄伤他，更别提这个人还在矢志不渝地对着斑的颈子又舔又咬。斑努力了一会，也只是让柱间那个硬邦邦的东西在自己大腿上用不同角度磨来磨去而已。  
反倒是柱间，终于对于斑的“反抗”不满起来，扯住斑抵在自己胸前的手按在一边，解除障碍后继续埋头吸吮他的锁骨，让斑不由得气恼地用膝盖顶了他一下。  
“嘬什么啊你！啃鸡架呢？！”  
没想到柱间竟然有些费力地抬起头，认真地回答：“不是鸡架，是斑。”  
“想要斑，已经很久了。”  
斑微微眯起眼睛，看着身上趴着的这个人认真又不容违抗的表情，那双平日里温润的眼底有汹涌的欲火，似乎随时都要喷薄而出。  
斑舔了舔嘴唇，低笑了一声。  
“什么嘛，”斑伸出那只没被控制的胳膊绕过柱间的脖子，抚弄那些散落在他背上的长发，“还以为你真是什么正人君子。”修长的手指将柱间背后顺滑的长发挑起一绺，在指尖缠了几圈，“想要还憋着做什么？我本来——”  
“不是的！”方才那个强势的柱间又变得惶急起来，在斑身上扭来扭去活像是被电了，双手一下子搂住斑，“我、我不是那种、那种，我是喜欢斑……”最后他似乎下定了什么决心一样，凑过去在斑的唇上亲了一下。  
“就系介样……”柱间嘶嘶地抽着气。他刚刚控制不住力道，撞在斑的下颌骨上，用自己的牙磕了自己的舌头。  
看斑还是一脸不置可否的样子，柱间沮丧起来，抱着斑小声咕哝：“是想和斑一起生活……想每天和斑一起吃饭，想在下午和斑窝在沙发里什么都不做，想随时和斑说话……想、想和斑一起养孩子的那种喜欢！”  
斑本来被连续直球砸中脑门还有些懵，揉了揉还在疼的嘴，听了最后一句反而笑出声来。  
“我可生不出小孩来。”  
柱间低头在斑的胸口拱了拱。  
“我会努力的！”柱间信誓旦旦地保证。  
“这不是你努力就能——啊！”  
柱间在斑的胸前隔着衬衫胡乱咬了一口。斑被他恰好一口叼中了乳头，浑身一震。  
明明……男人的乳头不该这么敏感啊！斑抽空还回想了下，确定自己从来没注意过这个部位，一直当它们不存在的。  
柱间听了斑的惊叫反而不松口了，将那块软肉叼在齿间反复研磨，斑抽回手曲起食指将关节咬进嘴里堵住自己的声音，但还是会有那么一丝鼻音会漏出来。  
疼的。  
但又不光是疼。  
身体的反应总是不会骗人。柱间一边用唇齿玩着斑的乳头，一边将手探进了斑的裤子，一记黑龙探爪，就掌握了对手的脆弱部位。  
“斑……你有反应了。”柱间貌似纯良地抬头看他，手下隔着内裤揉弄起来。  
“被你蹭来蹭去又亲又啃，是个男人就不能毫无反应吧！”斑咬牙，“真不知道该不该说你纯情——”  
“我只对斑这样……”看见斑似乎是允了，柱间又委屈起来，“都是斑不好！”  
“怪我？”斑不含什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼，“明明是你自己不小心中了招。”  
“怪你。”柱间用脸在斑的胸口拱了拱，手下隔着内裤撸动着斑的性器，手指按压顶端，满意地发现那里的布料湿了一小片，“有没有药都会对斑起反应的……都是斑……害得我都不能没有斑了……”  
“嘶……”斑轻喘一声，“我暂且不和你讲道理……”  
柱间也没打算和他讲。斑的脖颈已经缀满了片片红痕，无处下口，急于增加领地的柱间就试图解开那件碍事的衬衫，却又不舍得放下手里的活，张嘴就要去咬那些扣子，刚低下头，嘴唇便挨上了斑的手心。  
“别，”斑将柱间的脑袋推开，“再把你自己弄伤了——我来。”  
斑的右手还被柱间牢牢控制着，只能单手将那些小塑料片一个个从扣眼中松脱出来，柱间的嘴唇就跟着他的手指移动，几乎刚露出一片肌肤就紧随着覆上去，留下自己的痕迹；待最后一颗扣子都被解除岗位，柱间才心满意足地返回，仔细用唇舌玩弄起斑弹性十足的胸来，不一会就让两颗凸起的小肉粒在日光灯下反起水光。斑扯开衬衫的衣襟方便柱间动作，又伸手去松柱间的领口，一点点露出小麦色的壮硕胸膛来。他对那饱满的形状很是喜欢，挑起唇角，伸手在柱间的胸上抓了一把，又伸下去摸那些有棱有角的腹肌，再迅速解开皮带扣，一把将西装裤连带内裤一起拉下去，柱间精神饱满的阴茎便勃勃地跳出来。  
斑伸手刚握上去，柱间的喉咙里就发出难耐的声音来。以二人的姿势而言，斑需要稍稍侧一点身子才能够到柱间的阴茎，柱间又不许他起身，也不放开他的右手，他就只能保持这个累人的姿势抚慰柱间，用手掌包住柱身撸动，食指划过冠状沟，大拇指按压龟头，指甲轻搔敏感的马眼。很快，柱间就伏在斑的身上，腰背拱起一下下往斑手中戳刺，将前液涂满斑的手，将灼热的呼吸喷在斑的颈间。  
听见柱间越发急促的喘息和微小的喟叹，斑的笑容也加深了些，正打算一鼓作气乘胜追击，柱间却突然抬起头来，将一个有些迷乱的吻落在他的唇角，而后在他唇上辗转。斑一时被打乱了节奏，待他意识到自己在做什么时，已经在仰起头主动地迎合柱间的吻，甚至在柱间退开时下意识地追上去继续索求。他的手还在机械地撸动柱间的分身，却已经完全失了一开始的优势，还不等懊恼的情绪蔓延开，柱间却凑近他的耳边，轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂，用低沉的声音命令道：“自己脱掉。”  
斑无法拒绝。柱间稍稍撑起身子好让他有操作的空间，斑颤抖着将沾满柱间的前液的手伸向自己的皮带，将它打开，再把裤子甩到床下去，把自己完全呈现给柱间。直到刚刚，柱间都在不轻不重地隔着内裤揉捏斑的阴茎，既不给他满足，又不让他解脱，缓慢地、逐步地勾起他的渴望，就这样积累起来，才能猛的逆转局势，叫斑大失方寸。  
包裹着前端的那小块布料已经湿透了，柱间缓缓地将斑的内裤剥下去，郑重其事，像是在拆开一件贵重的礼物。此时他才开始展示自己侍弄性器的技巧，很快从斑的口中逼出了动听的喘息。  
斑难以自制地扶上柱间的肩，配合柱间的动作分开自己的腿，直到柱间的手指划过他的会阴，在后穴口上打转，才勉强清醒过来。  
“等！柱间——”斑向后躲着避开柱间打算强行塞入的手指，试图合拢双腿阻止柱间的进一步动作，“这样不行的——”  
一直顺从的斑突然拒绝似乎激怒了柱间，在药物的影响下他的理智本就所剩无几，全凭本能行事，此时任性起来，捉住斑的大腿强行掰开，弯下身生气地在细嫩的大腿根发狠咬了一口，再次摸索起斑的后穴来。  
斑深知，以此时柱间的神智，若是任凭他胡来，自己怕不是要血溅当场，赶忙按住他手腕商量：“我可以用嘴帮你——”  
柱间并不领情，反而更不满了，当即反按住斑的手就要挺身强行进入，斑赶忙挣开他，并腿翻身就要逃走，却被柱间反应极快地捉住了小腿拖回来，欺身而上从背后压制住了他。  
从脆弱的背后被控制，斑整个人都僵住了，身体不由自主地颤抖起来；柱间随即整个人贴了上来，伸出胳膊将他圈住，啃咬他的后颈，一路舔吻到他的肩。似乎对斑的不再反抗满意起来，柱间翻身让两人成了侧躺的姿势，仍紧紧地圈着斑，贴在他耳边解释：“虽然也很想要斑用嘴……但果然还是更想进入斑的后面啊……”  
柱间抬腿压上斑紧并的双腿，往前顶了顶腰，那个灼热的凶物便插进了斑的腿间，顶过会阴，磨着大腿内侧的嫩肉，用龟头一下一下顶着斑的囊袋，不一会便将斑的腿根磨红了。被柱间从后方压制的斑感受到腿间抽动的那物，甚至产生了已经被柱间后入的错觉，僵持一会，也认了，估计这一次是逃不过被柱间弄得下不了床，索性回身主动求吻。两人厮磨一会，直到柱间射在斑的腿间，斑才将柱间安抚下来。  
还未等斑从上一个吻中喘过气来，柱间又抓住了他的性器揉弄，同时再次按揉起他的后穴来。斑抿着唇抬起腰配合柱间的动作，又用恳切的语气建议道：  
“我在卫生间里放了些润滑剂……至少也得仔细扩张一下。”  
柱间想了想，松开了手。斑稍稍松了口气，好歹柱间还没到完全失去理智的地步，赶忙连滚带爬地下床去找润滑剂，在镜柜里果然找到了先前放在这里的那一小瓶，斑稍稍松了口气，将它抓在手里又担心柱间会在扩张未完全时硬来，索性抬腿踩上水池直接给自己扩张起来。待斑咬着牙让自己的后穴能够容纳三指进出自如，又往穴里挤了不少润滑剂，才勉强放心地回去找柱间。  
然后斑就对着完全失去意识摊平成一个“大”字睡得人事不省的柱间沉默了半晌。  
随手把润滑剂丢在床头柜上，盯了一会“大”字正中那个翘得老高的玩意，又低头看看自己腿间那个精神的东西，斑一度想自己都扩张了不如干脆坐上去爽一把算了，甚至几乎已经爬上床去了，但过高的挫败感还是击败了他。  
反正男人这东西不去管自己会消下去的。  
自暴自弃地挺着精神的性器关灯上床扯了被子睡下的斑默默安慰自己。

*  
柱间从昏昏沉沉中醒来，头疼欲裂，好像宿醉过一般。  
怀里紧紧抱着个温暖的身体。柱间迷迷糊糊地把脸埋进那团蓬松乱翘的长发里猛吸一口。令人安心的气息。  
然后清醒了。  
意识到自己和斑的相对姿势的柱间僵硬得像一块木头。  
上次还只是同床共枕呢！这次直接抱在一起了啊啊啊啊啊！  
准确来说是我！单方面的！强行把人圈进怀里了啊啊啊啊啊！  
柱间木然地抱着斑，仿佛抱了一颗不知何时引燃的炸弹。斑安静地低头靠在柱间的胸前，呼吸均匀地喷吐在柱间的脖子上，搔得他痒痒的。  
不敢动，真不敢动。  
昨天到底……  
柱间把脸埋在斑的长发里深呼吸以汲取让自己冷静的力量，然后试图回忆。  
对了……去图书馆接到斑……给斑买了一身很好看的西装……带着斑去酒会……然后……然后自己栽了……斑很着急……到上了车，就不怎么清楚了。  
从症状来看，自己中的招应当是GHB为主的混合致幻剂。柱间不由得收紧了怀抱，勒得斑发出一声轻微的哼唧。性敏感、意识混乱、运动失衡、后期可能会嗜睡……还有、记忆缺失。  
淦，谁啊，给我下迷奸水干什么？  
许是他勒得紧了，斑迷糊地挣动了几下：“柱间……别……不行……进不去的……”  
完了啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
柱间吓得魂飞魄散。  
果然我把斑给……给……  
柱间艰难地吞咽了一下，喉结动了动，发干的嘴却什么都没吞下去。他小心地松开斑，低头瞥了一眼，立马被斑露出来的那截脖颈上的痕迹给震惊到，做了好一会心理建设，才敢轻柔地拨开斑的长发，面对斑斑驳驳分布在脖颈、肩头、胸前的各种罪证，柱间整个人都不好了。  
看着斑乳晕和后颈上深深的牙印，柱间满心都是唾弃。  
禽兽啊！太禽兽了！  
柱间失去翻开被子继续查看的勇气了。他坐起身观察房间里的情况，越发的心惊胆战：斑的裤子离床相当远，像是被人甩到地上的，而自己的裤子在床角，仔细一看自己小腿上竟然还穿着一条裤腿，内裤也挂在脚腕上；有件衬衣落在床边，估计是自己的，因为斑那边的床头还塞着一件揉成一团的衬衣；柱间发现枕头边有一角布料，颤抖着伸手掏出来，发现是一条超市打折赠送的劣质内裤；仔细看看，地面上似乎还有滴落透明的液体痕迹……  
完了，真完了，这个场景，往好了说是乱性事后，往坏里想就直奔着强X现场去了啊！  
斑……不会受伤了吧？  
柱间皱起眉。以自己的混乱状态，戴套就不用想了，甚至能不能想起润滑都够呛，如果强行进入斑的话……  
他小心地揽过斑，撩开他长长的额发将手覆上去。  
还好，没有发烧。柱间的心稍稍放下一点，随后解开缠在两人腰间腿上的薄被，抬起斑的一条腿。  
唔……柱间满怀愧疚地抚过斑腿间那些精液干涸的痕迹，对着被磨破皮的嫩肉心疼不已，又颤颤巍巍地碰了碰那个在内侧大腿根已经形成一片皮下出血的牙印。  
简直不敢想象自己强行对斑做了什么啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
柱间眸光深沉。如果斑受伤了……我简直不可原谅！  
从外部看起来没什么，不过最好仔细检查一下。柱间触碰那个小小的穴口，食指指尖刚刚贴上去，那些褶皱就缩紧了。  
“不要……柱间……”斑在迷迷糊糊中小声哼哼着，那带点央求的语气听得柱间心脏都颤抖着缩紧了。  
自己，到底做了什么啊！  
被愧疚淹没的柱间轻轻按摩了一会，斑还是没有放松的迹象，他更不敢强行检查，只怕让斑伤上加伤，左右看了看，探身把床头的那小半瓶润滑剂捞在手里。  
斑昨晚上被折腾狠了，被柱间摆弄了这么半天才慢悠悠地醒来。刚一睁眼就看见柱间跪在自己两腿之间，自己一条腿被他扛在肩上，下身空门大开完全暴露在柱间眼前，而他手里竟然还拿着润滑剂正打算——  
“你、你的药劲还没过去吗？！”斑近乎有点惊恐地坐起身看向柱间的两腿之间，心道如果是从晚上硬到早上也太可怕了不会坏死吧……  
这幅情态落到柱间眼里却是另一个意思。看着平日里坚忍又从容的斑这么害怕自己，柱间简直无法想象自己究竟怎样强迫进入斑、怎样粗暴又蛮横地对待斑、又让斑在这种煎熬中度过了多久，愧疚进化成了巨大的痛苦。他嘴里泛起了苦涩的味道，心脏也抽痛起来。  
“对不起……”柱间沉痛地说，认真看向斑，满心满眼的愧疚，“但还是，请一定让我检查一下、如果需要去医院……”  
柱间的问题严重到需要去医院？斑怎么也想不通。难道真的是充血太久所以有坏死的危险？柱间要检查一下自己还能不能用？那也不一定要上我吧！  
斑的黑眼睛里全都是迷惑，但还是点了点头。毕竟如果柱间出了什么问题，也确实很有他的责任……  
看到斑还是信任了自己，柱间更难过了。斑这么好的人，被我伤害之后还会付出信任……柱间深呼吸了一下，用润滑剂涂满手指，然后小心地从穴口探入。  
嗯……暂且似乎没有发现撕裂伤。柱间仔细地旋转手指摸索着，很快将食指全部插了进去，指尖顶到一处时，斑发出一点难以抑制的呻吟，搭在他肩头的小腿绷紧了，脚趾蜷缩起来，那个柔软有弹性的小穴也紧紧咬住了他的手指。前列腺似乎也没什么问题。柱间观察了一下斑新奇地睁大眼睛的诱人神态。虽然敏感度好像高过平均了吧……话说自己竟然一晚上都没有碰到过斑的前列腺？这么挫的吗！  
不可原谅！柱间简直想仰天长叹。强迫斑就很差劲了！还不让斑爽！这也太太太差劲了！  
又探入一根手指，柱间细致地将斑的后穴摸索了好几遍，确认没有任何撕裂、擦伤或者其他暴力导致的外伤后才退出来。  
斑早就憋不住了。昨晚柱间好歹射了一次，他可是被撩拨起来又突然被截止，这会儿火气大得很。柱间的手指在自己体内摸索，好像要把他内里全都摸个遍一样，让斑升起一种奇妙的被狠狠侵犯的感觉，往常他自己扩张从来没这么细致温柔过，更别说柱间还时不时按揉一下那个隐藏在肠壁后的要命器官，爽得斑不能自已。要不是看柱间一脸严肃，几乎被摸得爽化成一滩水的斑恐怕早就迫不及待地喊“不要玩了赶紧插进来”了。  
然后柱间的手指离开了。斑兴奋起来，回想起昨晚上柱间的尺寸，要用那么小的穴吃下去这个事实本身就让他感到既恐惧又亢奋。昨晚一直在阻止柱间不过是因为担心他理智不清醒，乱来很可能会受伤。斑向来是遵从欲望的，除非有谁将巨大的责任加诸他肩上。  
至于柱间的告白……斑并不反感柱间的靠近，如果柱间想要，从任何角度来说，斑都是愿意奉陪的。这算不算对柱间的一种利用呢？斑暂且不去想。既然让柱间和自己都能快乐，为什么不做呢？  
于是，在斑急不可耐地抱住自己的小腿冲他打开，作出邀请的姿态的同时，柱间满怀愧疚地跪在床上快速以头抢地并大喊“万分抱歉”。  
太尴尬了。


End file.
